


Hidden Faces

by Freaklord666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beating, Child Abuse, DracoxHarry - Freeform, F/M, Fem!Harry, Forced to live as the opposite gender, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mean Ron, Nice Severus Snape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Rating May Change, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Tags May Change, Triggers, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaklord666/pseuds/Freaklord666
Summary: Harry Potter isn't actually... Harry Potter.Back when Voldemort murdered Harry's parents, Harry was a girl. Dumbledore took it upon himself to disguise girl-Harry as a boy so that she grew up easier, and possibly stronger.Harry learns he’s a, well, she. The wizarding world seems to know more about him than he does.We follow Harry through the summer leading to first year and his adventures through Hogwarts. New friends and enemies greet him, and un-imaginable new relationships begin to unfold.(This is like my third time updating the summary I think this is it)New Tumblr that is going to be used for update announcements and stuff:https://hiddenfaces.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship, severitus - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Meeting Her

_ “She’ll never get by in this world as a female.” _

_ “So what do you suggest we do?” _

_ “We change who she is.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Minerva, it’s a boy, congratulations.” _

_ “Oh, Albus, don’t do this to the child.” _

_ “Trust me on this, Minerva. A few glamours, some Obliviate charms, and it  _

_ will be sealed. I’ll have you stop by a few years from now and help her. She’ll be raised as a male. Her name will now be Harry, short for Haryon. Do you like it?” _

_ “It’s a nice name, Albus, but, her identity will be lost-” _

_ “Do not worry, Minerva. It will all work out.” _

Harry jolted awake and panted, running a hand through his short messy hair. His dreams

were strange, he knew it. What, was his mind trying to tell him he’s trans? That was crazy. He was Haryon James Potter… right?

_ August 20th, alright, Harry, it’s a new day. _

The stairs above him started to shake and Harry knew Dudley was coming down for

breakfast.

_ Lovely. _

Harry opened his cupboard door- only to get thrown back in again by his cousin. He

sighed and walked out, heading for the kitchen. He cooked the meal and served everyone before taking some leftovers for himself back to the cupboard. He had exactly five minutes before he had to start his chores. First, cleaning the house. That wasn’t so hard. Next, onto the backyard where he would start-

_ *Knock knock knock* _

“We weren’t expecting any guests today…” Petunia got up from her chair and headed for

the door. She opened it and smiled. “How may I help you, ma’am?”

“Hello, I’m looking for Haryon James Potter?”

“Ah- what do you need with him?”

“I’m here on some business from his… school. Is he in?”

“Yes. Bo- Harry, would you please come here?” Petunia called.

Harry slowly opened the cupboard door and walked out. “Yes, Aunt Petunia?”

“Oh, I told you to stop hiding in there!” Petunia chuckled. “This nice lady would like to

speak to you.”

“Alright.” Harry nodded, stepping in front of his aunt.

“Harry!” the woman cried, cupping his face and kissing his cheeks. She was dressed in

weird clothes. “It’s been so long since I last saw you, child! You’re so thin! Have you been eating enough? Glasses? That will be fixed. And your hair! You look so much like your father! Oh, wait till you see-”

“Excuse me, ma’am, not to be rude but… who are you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” she laughed. “Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Come here, my dear, I must get that glamour off of you!”

“Glamour?” Harry asked, getting pulled to the stairs by Minerva.

“One moment,  _ Finite Incantatem! _ ” she flicked her wand and Harry felt

instantly different.

Harry’s short tousled hair poofed up and soft curls fell around his shoulders.

His features became more feminine and so did his body. “What the-  _ my voice! My glasses! _ ” Harry shouted, taking off his glasses and looking around. “What did you  _ do!? _ ”

“My dear Harry, this might come off as a bit of a shock to you, but you are not a boy.” she

smiled.

“ _ What? _ ”

“You’re a beautiful girl named Eriness Lily Potter. Albus and I have

hidden your identity for your own good, and unfortunately, it will have to be kept that way. You just needed to know before you entered our world.”

“ _ Your world? _ ”

“Yes, the magical world. You see,  _ you’re a witch, Erin _ . And you will go to a school named

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learn under the guidance of Headmaster Albus

Dumbledore.” Minerva smiled.

Suddenly, Uncle Vernon stomped around the corner. “I have had  _ enough _ of this conversation! We do not speak of you  _ freaks _ in this house! Get out!” he pointed his sausage finger in Minerva’s face.

The witch sniffed. “My apologies, but does this concern you?” she flicked her… wand? She flicked her wand and Vernon went stiff. She turned back to Harry. “Erin, this is your Hogwarts letter. You seem to have not received it, so I am bringing it to you personally.” she held out a letter with a red stamp on it.

Harry opened it and sighed. “This is a dream.”

“No, my dear, it is not.”

“Yes, it is. I keep having these dreams where I’m a girl and these two people are talking

about a school for magic and how my identity needs to be hidden and whatever, but I guess the scenes have changed a little bit and now it’s like this,” Harry stared at the floor. “So my name is Eriness now?”

“Only when you are alone.”

“Mhm. Okay, so what’s next? I’m half unicorn? Yeah, I’m going to go do my chores now.

Bye, Miss-Whoever-You-Are.” Harry turned away and walked up the steps. “I need a hair-tie now.”

Minerva snorted and flicked her wand again. A glowing lasso flew out of it and wrapped itself around Harry’s waist. She dragged him back down and placed him in front of her. “Listen here, Erin, we are going to go to Diagon Alley to get you your supplies, and a belated birthday gift from the staff. Speaking of, Headmaster Dumbledore decided to give you this.” she twirled the wand in the air and a glowing postcard appeared. “He got everyone to sign it. Even Professor Snape.”

“Who?”

“The Potions Master. He’s not the most talkative or friendly,” she opened the card and moved it towards Harry.

Signatures from different people were written inside. Harry smiled. “Alright, I’ll go. Thank you, by the way.”

“It is no trouble at all, dear. Now, let’s go to Diagon Alley,” Minerva placed a hand on Harry’s back and led him out the door.

“What about Vernon?!” Petunia shrieked.

“Who?” Minerva smirked and shut the door. She flicked her wand at the house and then walked with Harry down the street.

“Ma’am, where is Digon Alley?” Harry asked, his glamour back on.

“Diagon Alley. It’s right down here, Harry. You understand why we must keep the glamour on, correct?”

“Yes’m. I grew up like this anyways. It’s still hard to process that I’m not actually… who I thought I was. Are you sure this isn’t a dream?”

“Positive.” the woman led Harry through a pub and out a back door. She then stood them in front of a wall and tapped her wand against a few bricks.

The wall opened to reveal a populated street filled with shops and strangely dressed people. Harry gaped. “Woah.”

“‘Woah’ indeed, Harry. Let’s go to Gringotts first and get some money from your vault.” the witch turned Harry the opposite way of the shops and towards a ginormous building.

“I have a vault?”

“Yes, you do. You didn’t think your parents left you nothing, did you?” Minerva laughed.

“Um… my aunt and uncle told me they were worthless drunks that died in a car accident.” Harry suddenly got very shy.

“ _ Drunks?! Car accident?! _ ” Minerva cried.

Harry ducked, looking as if he was going to get hit. Minerva was puzzled at the reaction, but didn’t think anything of it.

“Yes’m.”

“That is not true at all, Harry dear. Lily and James Potter were brave and kind people. Oh, how they loved you. A very evil man killed them one night and tried to kill you too. But instead, he left you that scar,” Minerva pointed to the lightning bolt-shaped scar Harry wore. “Lily and James were no drunks, my dear. They died courageously. And Lily sacrificed her life for you so that you could live.”

“Wow. Who tried to kill them?”

“That is a story for another day. All you need to know about him was that he was a very evil wizard, and that you made him go away. That is why you are famous in our world.”

Harry was gaping again. “ _ Famous?! _ ”

“Yes indeed. Every child born after you knows your name. So do not be surprised if people seem to be very interested in you, my dear Harry.” Minerva opened the doors of Gringotts for Harry and they walked inside.

Harry was extremely confused but decided it was worthless to be. So he shrugged the feeling off and took in his surroundings. A very short man with pointed ears and disfigured features sat behind a tall desk that Harry barely could see over.

“Name?” the man asked.

“Haryon James Potter.” Minerva answered.

“Key?”

She nodded and dug through her pockets. “Ahah,” she pulled out a large key and handed it to the man. “Here you go.”

“Vault number 687. Please follow me.” he jumped off the desk and started waddling towards a door.

Harry cautiously tapped on Minerva’s arm. When she leaned down, he whispered into her ear, “What is he?”

“A goblin, Harry,” Minerva whispered and smiled at him.

Harry nodded and followed the goblin-man into a cart. Once they were seated, he pulled a lever and the cart rocketed forward. Minerva yelped and held onto her witch hat. Harry laughed and felt the wind go through his hair. “I like this!”

“The feeling is not mutual!” Minerva hissed.

They finally stopped after a minute in front of a series of vaults. Harry jumped out of the cart and helped Minerva get out after him. The goblin stuck the key in and turned it. A series of locks clicked and the door swung open. Harry probably resembled a goldfish. There were lots of golden coins stacked up along with silver and bronze ones. “Woah,” Harry said again.

“Take a bit of each. The golden ones are called Galleons, the silver ones are called Sickles, and the bronze ones are called Knuts.” Minerva explained, handing Harry a leather pouch.

Harry nodded and slid some of each coin into the bag and nodded to the witch. She nodded back and whispered something to the goblin. He extended his hand out and Minerva handed him another key. They walked back into the cart and the woman sighed, holding her hat down. The cart zoomed off again and landed in front of another vault. Harry was told to stay in the cart and wait.

When Minerva finally did come out, Harry asked a question. “What did you pick up?”

“Oh, just something for the Headmaster. Nothing to worry about, Harry.” she smiled and stuffed a package into her cloak.

“Now, I’ll take you to Ollivander’s to get your wand and while that situation is being dealt with, I’ll go get your school supplies.” Minerva pulled Harry down the busy street and into a shop. “Good morning, Ollivander.”

“Ah, Minerva McGonagall. How are you?” an old man with bushy white hair and small silvery eyes stared at them. “I suppose you are here to get Miss Potter a wand.”

“Oh yes, Harry- wait, what?”

“Silly glamours do not work on me, my lady. How are you, Eriness?” Ollivander leaned forward and smiled.

“How come everyone knows I’m a girl besides me?” Harry shook his head. “I’m well.”

“Good. I seem to remember your wand quite well, Professor,” Ollivandee turned towards Minerva for a moment. “Nine and a half inches, fir wood, and dragon heartstring, correct?”

“Exact.”

“Splendid, you may leave Miss Potter with me, Professor.” Ollivander nodded and turned to his supply of wands.

“Be good, Erin.” Minerva whispered, then left the shop.

“Let’s see… how about this one?” he picked a box off the shelf and opened it at his desk. “Give it a try.

Harry took hold of the wand and swished it in the air. All the glass in the shop broke.

“Apparently not. Here, try this.

This time most of the wands fell off their spots.

“Hm… interesting. This one?

Harry flicked the wand and there was an almighty boom from the back of the store that s/he jumped at. Ollivander sighed. “That is a problem for later.”

Erin felt like she went through the entire shop before she found her wand.

“Give this one a whirl.” Ollivander was starting to look irritated. “Holly, eleven inches long, phoenix feather core.”

“Please work…” Erin begged. The glamour had started wearing off. She assumed it was from the stress. Her hair was now almost waist length and her features had softened. She flicked the wand. Red sparks flew out of it that created a little horse that danced around.

“Interesting… very interesting…” Ollivander took the wand and placed it back in the box.

“What’s interesting this time?” Erin asked.

“That phoenix feather was owned by a phoenix that gave off  _ two  _ feathers. The brother wand was used by the same person... that gave you that scar.” Ollivander pointed to the scar on Erin’s forehead.

She stared into his eyes and nodded quickly. She paid and left the shop. Luckily, Minerva came around the corner at that exact moment and gasped. She flicked her wand and Erin was back to Harry again.

Harry then noticed that she was carrying a cage. He cocked his head and looked closer, suddenly needing his glasses again.

“An owl?” Harry asked Minerva when she stood in front of him.

“Happy birthday, Harry.” she smiled at the boy and held up the cage.

A gorgeous snowy owl was staring with big yellow eyes at him. “It’s mine?”

“It’s a girl, and yes, she’s yours.”

“Thank you so much, Professor McGonagall! I’ll call her Hedwig.” Harry’s face lit up and he hugged her.

“It is nothing at all, Harry. Now, the last thing we have to do is get your robes and we’re done.” they walked off towards another shop.

Madam Malkin was a nice, but strict little lady. She instructed Harry to lift his arms and then lower them, open his legs then close them, tilt his head this way and that, and other things as a magic measuring tape floated around.

“Are you getting robes for Hogwarts too?” a blond boy asked.

“Hm?” Harry turned. “Uh, yeah.”

“I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy.” he stuck out his hand, much to Malkin’s assistance’s disapproval.

“Harry Potter.” Harry tried not to move too much and shook Draco’s hand.

“What House do you think you’re getting into?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t really know a lot about the Houses.”

“Well, there’s Ravenclaw. That’s where all the smart kids that like to study go. Hufflepuff, where the loyal and really cheesy kids go. Gryffindor, where the brave and also loyal reckless hooligans go. And I personally fancy Slytherin. It’s where all the ambitious and determined kids end up. We’re misunderstood. Most think we’re really evil and nasty, but that’s just how we defend ourselves. We don’t yank out our wands and start casting spells when someone tries to start a fight. We either walk away or just say some smart comment and leave.” Draco scowled.

“I think Slytherin’s nice,” Harry started. “Maybe I’ll end up there.”

“Wait… what was your name again?”

“Harry Potter.”   
“Oh, that’s amazing! May I see the scar?” Draco seemed very interested.

“Uhm, alright.” Harry jerked his head so the fringe would fall away from his face and turned towards Draco a little.

“Wow. Harry  _ Potter _ ! Alright, Harry, I think I’m done, so I’ll see you on the Hogwarts Express, okay? I hope to see you in Slytherin!” Draco hopped off of the platform, grabbed his new robes, paid, and left with a wave at Harry.

“Bye.” Harry waved back.

“You’re all set, dear.” Madam Malkin helped Harry off of the platform and took him through the same process Draco went through.

_ I wonder if my size will change when I’m a girl. _

_ This is by far the weirdest thing that’s happened to me since I spoke to that snake at the zoo. _

“Thank you.” Harry waved as he left.

“Harry! Over here!” Minerva shouted over the other witches and wizards.

“Professor McGonagall. Do we leave now?” Harry did not like crowded areas. They took a toll on his nerves.

“Yes, darling, we can leave. I’ll take you back to your relatives and a week and three days from now I’ll come pick you up and take you to King’s Cross Station in London. Alright?” they started walking towards a fireplace.

“Alright.”

Now, as Minerva explained Floo travel, Harry realised that nothing was ever too weird.

Fireplaces weren’t fireplaces.

Walls weren’t walls.

People weren’t people.

Harry wasn’t a boy.

Okay, he could  _ probably  _ get used to this. He wasn’t certain, but maybe. Maybe it’d be funny for people to think you were a boy. I mean, he didn’t think it  _ wasn’t _ funny when Professor McGonagall told him that  _ he  _ was actually a  _ she _ . He was just in too much shock to laugh.

“Alright Harry,” Minerva held out a container, dragging Harry out of his thoughts. “Take a handful of the powder and toss it into the fireplace. You have to speak nice and clearly,  _ ‘Arabella Figg’s house, Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey’ _ . Okay? I’ll send your bags in after you.”

“Yes’m.” Harry grabbed a handful. “Wait, Professor, I have a question.”

“Yes, Harry?”

“How did you keep the… um,  _ glamour _ , on me?”

“Well, I had to focus a bit of my magic on you for the past ten years. Now that you know, your magic will automatically take over for me. It will only falter if you go unconscious, or somehow your magic is cut off. As long as your mind is present, you are alright. Magic is like it’s own being, so you don’t have to worry about getting distracted. There’s one more thing, don’t get too worked up. I’ve noticed you get a bit emotionally distraught at times, though I don’t know the reason.

“I had to focus more magic on you at those times. But now, just keep yourself calm. Alright, Harry? But if you ever need to put it back on, just think really loud in your mind,  _ ‘Operuit Caligo’ _ .” Minerva smiled.

Harry nodded. “Yes’m. Bye.” he stepped into the fireplace, shouted, “ _ Arabella Figg’s house, Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey! _ ” and disappeared.

He tumbled out of the fireplace and came eye to eye with the old woman that babysitted him sometimes and loved cats. “Hello, Harry. Back from shopping?”

“Hello, Ms Figg. Yes ma’am. My bags should-” at that moment, Harry jumped out of the way when the fireplace roared and his bags shot out. Hedwig’s cage flew into his arms.

“I’ll help you take them to your relatives’ house.” she picked up the heavy trunk, (Minerva had spelled his things into the baggage) that seemed like nothing to her, and started walking.

She left him at Number 4 Privet Drive with his things and left. Harry walked in and immediately started stuffing his things into his cupboard. He put Hedwig in the corner.

“Where did you go?!” Vernon shouted, storming up to Harry. “You do not leave this house without my permission!”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.” Harry grumbled.

_ Operuit Caligo, Operuit Caligo! _ Harry thought in his mind, hair lengthening. He counted to ten, then he was back to normal.

“ _ DO YOU HEAR ME, FREAK?! _ ” Vernon screamed, back-handing Harry across the face.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon!” Harry said louder.

Vernon yanked open the cupboard, since he had closed it, and threw Harry inside. It was hard to keep the glamour on, so Harry let himself go. Erin sighed. She was starting to get used to this form, even if it had only been a day.

Vernon had left a deep gash on her cheek from his ring that stuck even after the glamour was off. Erin took a mental note that if something severe happens to the glamour, it would stay on the person’s real form too.


	2. At Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin/Harry (plz forgive me) gets to Hogwarts. New people means new relationships, some good, some bad. How will things work out from here?

That week was strange. Vernon started to think that “the freak’s kind” was spying on them, so he didn’t hit Harry at all. It was pleasant, to Harry at least. Vernon was more frustrated than ever. He usually had gotten all his anger out by hurting Harry, but he couldn’t do that anymore.

An angry Vernon was a bad Vernon.

“Freak!” the fat man shouted. “Bring me another beer!”

“Yes, sir…” Harry mumbled, going to the freezer. He picked up another beer can and walked it over to his uncle.

Vernon grabbed Harry’s shirt. “You respond when I talk to you, freak!”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon!” Harry’s eyelashes grew a bit longer.

_ You deaf whale. _ Harry held in his anger.

“Get outta my face!” Vernon tossed Harry to the floor and the boy scrambled away.

Apart from that, Harry stayed out of trouble and the week passed without incident.

Soon, it was time for Hogwarts.

“Hello, Professor!” Harry smiled at Minerva.

“Hello, Harry dear!” the witch greeted him back, helping Harry take his trunk down the pathway. Harry handled Hedwig.

“I had a question,” when Minerva nodded he continued. “So I know I have a scar that the evil wizard gave me, but how come the glamour doesn’t hide it?”

“Your scar is extremely special, Harry dear. Only a very powerful glamour that could rival the magic in that scar could possibly camouflage it a bit,” she tapped her chin. “And the entire wizarding world knows of the scar, so it would be a bit confusing if it was suddenly gone.

“That’s also why we can’t walk around with you in your female form. If someone saw the scar, even a glimpse of it, you’d be exposed.”

“Ooooh…” Harry nodded as he almost hit Minerva as she stopped suddenly.

“Harry, I have a question of my own.”

“Yes?”

“Does the glamour bother you at all? Do you feel tired? Cold? Sore?” the witch started looking panicked. “Or do you just feel like you’re hiding your true self? I told Albus that you wouldn’t like it! Oh dear-”

“Professor McGonagall,” Harry touched her arm. “I’m fine. Now that you mention it, my chest feels a little sore. But that’s it. I’ve lived as  _ Harry _ Potter for my entire life. I’m still trying to get used to having another person inside of me. Well, another me. I don’t feel like I’m hiding anything.”

He didn’t tell the witch that the Dursleys had taught him to block out pain. He didn’t matter. His pain didn’t matter.

Minerva smiled. “Oh, that makes me feel so much better! But, Harry dear, if anything starts hurting too much, please come tell me.”

“Yes’m.”

Suddenly, a large screech woke them from their trances and they both looked up. It wasn’t Hedwig.

“Ah! It’s here.” Minerva took Harry’s free hand and started walking them towards the thing that emitted the sound.

A large red bus was parked in front of them. A man came out and handed Minerva two tickets. “Welcome to the Knight Bus. I’ll get your bags.”

“What…?” Harry squinted his eyes at the bus.

Even if Harry’s real form- Eriness- didn’t need glasses, his male form still did. Harry found that extremely strange.

He was still confused about a few things.

“Come along, Harry dear. This bus will take us to King’s Cross. From there I’ll take you to Platform Nine and Three Quarters where you’ll catch the Hogwarts Express,” Minerva pulled him up the stairs and onto the crowded bus. “Got it?”

“Yes ma’am, but-”

Suddenly the bus rocketed off into the distance and Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a tube.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Minerva asked as the bus started going down a narrow street and not swerving through corners dodging cars.

“Uh… yes ma’am.” Harry nodded.

“What were you going to say before?”

To be honest, Harry had forgotten. With the squeezing and pulling and shifting and stopping the bus put him through, he didn’t remember much of anything. He decided to ask the question he had before it all started. “What is this bus?”

“This is the Knight Bus, Harry dear. It takes you throughout London in the blink of an eye. On September first, it comes around picking up students to go to King’s Cross. Some just get there in muggle cars, and some just apparate.”

“Oh.”

What felt like millions of twists and turns later, the Knight Bus stopped abruptly at King’s Cross Station. Minerva hurried Harry out of the magical vehicle and they rushed with Harry’s luggage and owl to the proper platform.

“Oh, dear!” Minerva looked at the clock. “I have to be at Hogwarts in a few minutes! Harry dear, I’m going to have to leave you here. Platform Nine and Three Quarters is right down there,” she pointed below them. “I’ll see you at school!”

After the woman ran off, Harry was at a loss. Nothing she had said gave him any sort of directions. “Right down there” isn’t very helpful.

Harry sighed and pushed the trolley they had put his things and Hedwig in (and a few undergarments for Eriness) towards the ramp. He made it to the bottom floor and looked around. He walked up to Platform Nine and squinted at the signs.

There was only a Platform Nine and a Platform Ten.

He looked around and suddenly was ambushed by a red headed group rushing towards Platform Nine.

Harry only heard one thing. A woman had said “Platform Nine and Three Quarters”.

He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. A plump woman with comforting brown eyes looked down at him. She was yanking on a smaller girl with the same blazing red hair. She blushed the same colour of her hair when she saw him. Harry felt small. “Uhm… hello ma’am. I was just wondering…” he watched two older boys run through Platform Nine’s wall in awe.

She chuckled. “How to get onto the Platform? Oh don’t worry, dear. Just watch Ron.” she motioned to another tall boy that facially seemed to be around Harry’s age.

The boy gathered himself and sped towards the wall. He suddenly vanished through when he made it to the bricks.

“Woah.”

The woman smiled at him and moved his things a few meters from the wall. “Just keep your head down and run at the wall. Don’t worry, you’ll go right through.”

Harry nodded his thanks and did as she said.

Then he was in a completely different bustling station that held parents kissing their children’s cheeks roughly and ushering them onto a large train and other children yelling that they forgot this and that. There were a few  _ pops _ here and there. The train read Hogwarts Express on the front of it.

The same red headed family pushed him through the crowd and near the train.

“You all go find a compartment. I love you all!” she kissed four of her children’s cheeks out of the five and ushered them and Harry towards the train. “I’m Molly Weasley, dear.” she said to Harry.

“Thank you, Mrs Weasley,” Harry smiled at her. “I’m Harry.”

He walked onto the train and looked around for an empty compartment. He found one and pushed his luggage up with great difficulty. Finally, the task was done and he sat down on one of the seats.

“Harry!” a familiar voice squealed happily.

“Draco!” Harry greeted his friend with a smile.

“Can I sit here with you? All the other compartments are full.” Draco huffed.

“Of course.” Harry motioned to the seat in front of him.

“Thanks.” the blond boy sat down and they started chatting.

Then the compartment doors opened again and a red headed boy and a bushy haired girl appeared. “Hey there, can we sit here? Every other-” the red headed boy made eye contact with Draco. “Malfoy.” he growled.

“Weasley.” Draco hissed back.

“You two know each other?” Harry beckoned them inside and the compartment door shut, the new boy sitting next to Harry and the girl sitting next to Draco.

“Our parents do.” they both said.

“That’s splendid,” Harry nodded. “What are your names?”

“I’m Ronald- Ron for short- Weasley. My mum was the one you met before, remember?” the red head held out his hand at Harry.

“Yes! Harry Potter.” Harry shook his hand.

“What?!” Ronald gasped. “ _ The _ Harry Potter? Can I see it?”

“See…?”

“The scar!”

“Oh, alright.” Harry lifted his fringe and Ronald gaped at the lightning bolt scar.

“I’m Hermione Granger,” the girl punched Ron in the arm. “Don’t mind him.”

“Don’t be so inconsiderate, Weasel,” Draco pushed Harry’s fringe back down. “He’s not some sort of museum.”

“Shove it, Malfoy.” Ron huffed at the blond.

The rest of the ride was just friendly chatter. Everyone eventually fell asleep and woke up when the train stopped.

An older girl came into their compartment. “Up and atem, kids. Leave your things and pets here, they’ll be brought to your dorms.”

“Come on, guys.” Harry said, getting up.

“Your owl’s really pretty, Harry,” Hermione looked at Hedwig. “What’s its name?”

“Her name is Hedwig.” the dark haired boy answered.

“Weasel!” Draco shook a still sleeping Ronald. “Come on!”

“Whazzit?” Ron blinked open his eyes and looked around. “When did we get here?”

“Like five minutes ago. Now come on, it’s time to go.” Draco pulled Ron to his feet and they all left the compartment with their things.

A man that was over a foot taller than Minerva McGonagall (even larger in weight) stood outside of the train and introduced himself as Hagrid.

“My father told me about him,” Draco whispered to Harry. “He’s a half-giant. He’s also the game keeper here.”

“Cool.” Harry mumbled back.

Hagrid led them to a group of parked boats.

“Four to a boat, everyone!” the half-giant said over the chatter.

Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Harry took one boat- with Ron making a disgusted face at Draco- and followed Hagrid towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The four noticed a sheet of powerful water falling ahead of them.

“Are we heading straight for that?” Hermione squeaked.

“Mind your heads!” Hagrid shouted.

“ACK!” the four eleven year olds squealed when the cold water poured down on them.

“My hair!” Draco whimpered.

Cold and soaking wet, all the students trudged inside.

“I hate this.” Draco huffed.

“My hair will be all frizzy when it dries!” Hermione complained.

“I’m hungry.” Ronald ground out.

Harry was the only one basically jumping with excitement. He had to keep repeating  _ Operuit Caligo  _ in his head.

“Harry, you look like you’re having a seizure standing up, mate.” Draco patted Harry’s wet shoulder.

“I’m just excited!” the green eyed boy shook his head and tried to calm himself down.

“Up here, first years.” a familiar voice instructed.

“Professor McGonagall!” Harry whispered.

The witch had her hair tied up in a bun with black robes and a velvet green cloak on top. She smiled warmly at Harry and turned back to the other students.

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-” she noted their sulking figures and wet exteriors. She waved her wand and everyone was dry.

“Thank you!” the students all exhaled.

“In a few minutes I will bring you up to the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses,” she started. “There are four, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Your house is like your family. You will do almost everything with your year mates. I expect nothing but kindness towards your peers. No matter what house you end up in, it does not matter. Every house has its good and bad qualities. If you have a friend in Ravenclaw and end up a Gryffindor, it does not mean that you suddenly have to be rivals.

“Just be kind and respectful to everyone and everything will be alright,” McGonagall finished. “Now follow me, they should be ready for you.”

She led them towards another door. It was a dark room. Apparently this dark room had a special charm to make everyone suddenly feel extremely nervous and queasy. McGonagall told them to wait one moment and she left through another door.

“I’m really nervous…” Hermione clutched Ronald’s arm.

The freckled boy turned as red as his hair.

“Th-there’s nothing to be scared of.” Draco tried to seem brave, but his trembling frame gave him away.

Harry feared that if he opened his mouth to say something, he’d puke.

“We’re ready.” McGonagall motioned them through the door she’d left through and into the Great Hall.

Sitting atop a stool was a raggedy old hat that had a cut through its middle.

“What is-”

Then the hat started singing.

Harry almost passed out.

When the hat was done singing, McGonagall took out a scroll and picked the talking accessory up.

“When I call your name, you will come up and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head,” the witch cleared her throat and looked at the scroll. “Granger, Hermione!”

Hermione paled considerably but walked up to the stool. She sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

“Right there…” the hat spoke. “Right… let’s see… Gryffindor!”

The red and gold table cheered and Hermione smiled, hopping off of the stool and sitting down at her new house’s table.

“Malfoy, Draco!”

Before the hat even touched the blond’s head, it shouted: “Slytherin!”

“There’s not a dark wizard that didn’t come from Slytherin,” Ron whispered to Harry.

Susan Bones of Hufflepuff.

Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin.

Cho Chang of Ravenclaw.

“Weasley, Ronald!”

Ron sucked in a gasp of air and walked up.

“Hah! Another Weasley?” the hat chuckled. “I know just what to do with you...

“Gryffindor!”

Ron sighed and smiled at Harry.

McGonagall cleared her throat again. “Potter, E- Harry!”

The Great Hall went silent. A wizard (who Harry suspected to be Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster) with long white hair leaned forward in his chair.

The Sorting Hat was placed on Harry’s head when he sat on the stool.

“Er-”

_ Oh please don’t call me that in front of everyone! _

“ _ Harry _ Potter,” the hat corrected itself. “I’ve been wondering when I’d be seeing you. Let’s take a look… brave, oh yes. Not a bad mind either. Loyal and caring, very. Sometimes not for your own good. But a few traits topple over them all, my dear boy.

“A dire thirst to prove yourself. Cunning, ambitious, determined.

“A wonderful secret keeper.

Harry gulped.

“Knowing this I shall put you in… Slytherin!”

The Great Hall went even more silent, if that was even possible. It was like everyone stopped breathing.

_ What did I do now? _ Harry thought.

Despite the anxiety building up inside him, Harry hopped off of the stool and went to sit next to Draco.

As the blond saw his friend coming towards him, he smiled. “Woo! Yeah, Harry!”

That helped the rest of Slytherin come to their senses.

“We got Potter!” most of them shouted.

McGonagall tapped her cup with her spoon, gaining the attention of the hall.

“Yes, yes,” the Headmaster stood up, a smile on his wrinkled face. “You must 

all be very excited to be meeting new friends. But before we may begin the year, I must let the first years know a few rules.

“First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. You may not enter at any costs 

unless you are accompanied by a staff member. Second, no one is to be out after curfew. Professors will be roaming the halls, and you will be caught. Thirdly, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly out of bounds. to anyone that does not wish to die a very painful death.

Everyone stared with a worried look on their faces. Dumbledore smiled again 

and clapped his hands. “Now, let the feast begin!”


	3. Quidditch and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and new enemies (I believe that's what this one is about-), Quidditch tryouts, and a very suspicious Snape.

After the feast, the two new Slytherins happily skipped to their new common room after their Prefect.

“The password is Python,” Marcus Flint told them. “Go relax on the couches, Professor Snape will be here soon to give you a few instructions.”

“Professor Snape?” Harry asked the older boy.

“Our Head-of-House. You probably saw him, he’s the tall guy with long black hair and black robes. He’s also the Potions Master.” Flint answered.

“Oh, yeah!” Harry nodded in realization.

Draco explained Wizard Chess to Harry and they were about to play their first game when Snape walked in.

“Where are the rest of the first years?” Snape asked Flint.

“Probably in their new dorms getting settled. I’ll go get the boys and I’ll tell Tara to get the girls, sir.” the boy turned to the stairs and hurried up them.

Snape nodded and looked at the rest of the first years who had remained in the common room. They were all staring at him.

“Hello.” they all greeted him.

“Good evening,” he said back. “Would you like to introduce yourselves?”

“Sure,” one brown haired boy said. “I’m Gregory Goyle.”

“Vincent Crabbe.” another said.

“Pansy Parkinson.”

“Blaise Zabini.”

Draco smirked- almost as if he was suppressing a laugh- at his Head-of-House. “Draco Malfoy.”

“Harry Potter.” Harry squeaked. The cold gaze of Professor Snape scared him.

“Ah, yes, Harry Potter,” Snape smiled wickedly. “Our new celebrity.”

“I forgot about that,” Harry looked at Draco, who was trying even harder to control his laughter. “No, seriously, Draco.”

“Harry stop,” Draco whispered. “I’m gonna vomit.”

“Not on me!” Harry yelped and jumped up.

Snape smirked at their antics and looked back at the stairs, which were now being trampled by new first year Slytherins.

When everyone was settled, the Potions Master began his speech.

“You have all been chosen to represent Slytherin House. I have never been disappointed in a new group of young snakes, but there is a first time for everything. I expect nothing but excellence from you all. Slytherin is an honorable house, but with many bad names against it. You all will help that change, where Slytherin is no longer feared. You will all do your best in each of your classes, you will all not cause trouble, you will all be model students. I do not want you to be perfect, it is impossible. But at least try your best.

He went over the rules of Slytherin House next, where his office was if we needed anything, and who the Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl were.

“Alright, everyone, off to bed. No staying up and chatting!” Snape pushed them all off in the directions of the dorms.

“Um… sir?” Harry walked up to the dark haired wizard.

“Yes, Potter?”

“I need to go speak to Professor McGonagall.”

“Is there a reason, or do you just wish to miss curfew?” he growled.

“Uhm… there’s a reason.” Harry squeaked.

“And that is?” Snape leaned down.

Did he know? McGonagall hadn’t told Harry if anyone besides Dumbledore and her knew about Eriness.

_ Alright, Harry, you have around three seconds to answer. _

__ “She brought me to Platform Nine and Three Quarters and told me to check in with her after the Sorting Ceremony. She didn’t tell me why.” Harry answered.

“I see. Alright, you may go,” he stood up again and looked around. “Prefect Anglaise! Please escort Mister Potter down to Professor McGonagall’s office.”

“Yes, sir,” the dark brown haired girl took the pass that Snape conjured and took Harry’s hand. “Her office isn’t far, Harry. I’ll show you the way.”

“Professor McGonagall?” Harry knocked on the witch’s door and opened it a crack.

“Is that you, Harry dear?” Minerva asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” Harry stepped inside.

“Come in, come in! It’s almost curfew, but I’ll give you a pass. What is it that you need, dear?” the witch had her hair down now and looked less… like a stone statue.

“So it’s not really that important, but I just needed to know,” Harry took a deep breath. “So since everyone thinks I’m a boy that means I have to be in the boy’s dorms and since we’re probably getting changed in there is everything that a boy has still in my body?”

Minerva didn’t laugh. Instead, she kept her warm face on and took his question seriously. “As a matter of fact I had that same question when Headmaster Dumbledore told me about his

plan. Yes, everything is in sort. No need to worry, Harry dear. If anything, you’ll see who you truly are and everyone else will see Harry. The Headmaster always knows how to handle things.”

Harry knew these questions might sound ridiculous to the witch because everything was fine while he was growing up. He was just… concerned, since the change in magic.

He exhaled. “Alright, thank you, Professor.”

“No problem, Harry dear. Do you have someone to take you back down to Slytherin?”

“Yes’m, my Prefect is waiting outside. Goodnight.” the boy waved and left the office.

“Harry!” Draco shook his friend. “Harry, we’re going to be late for Charms!”

Harry groaned and pushed off his sheets. “Ow…”

“What’s the matter?” the blond asked him as he handed Harry his clothes.

“My chest feels really tight. But it’s probably nothing,” Harry took off his shirt and started changing into his new one.

“You sure? We could always go to Madam Pomfrey’s office.” Draco assured.

“I’m  _ fine _ , Draco.”

“If you say so.”

Harry looked at the clock as he tied his laces. “Grab my robe, Draco, we’ve gotta go!”

Charms class with Professor Flitwick was entertaining. They had a double class with Hufflepuff. Draco and Harry were paired together and they practiced Wingardium Leviosa.

“ _ Wingardium Leviosa! _ ” Draco flicked his wand and the feather rose in the air.

“Woah,” Harry gaped at his friend. “Lemme try.”

“Alright.” Draco put the feather down and put his attention on Harry.

The dark haired boy cleared his throat. “ _ Wingardium Leviosa! _ ”

The feather rose a bit higher than Draco’s had.

“Well done, Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy!” Flitwick cheered.

Next was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. It was a combined class with the Gryffindors.

“Ron!” Harry whispered harshly. “Hermione!”

The two other lions turned around. Hermione’s face lit up and she waved. Ronald… Ron was another case. He glared at Harry and turned his back to the boy.

“What’s  _ his _ deal?” Draco crossed his arms and sat down next to Harry.

“I don’t know.” the green eyed first year sighed.

Then Potions with Professor Snape. That was a bit more interesting.

Harry decided he  _ loved _ potions. Professor Snape explained all the points to potion making and the Boy-Who-Lived was latching onto his every word.

“Harry calm down.” Draco whispered.

“What?” Harry turned to the blond.

“You look like you’ve seen a unicorn.”

“What’s wrong with unicorns?”

“Nothing, it’s just that you-”

“Mister Potter. Mister Malfoy.

The two boys’ hearts dropped. They turned shakily up to their Head-of-House.

“I apologize, am I intruding on an important conversation?” Snape lifted an eyebrow.

Harry and Draco gulped. “N-no, sir.”

“I understand if you do not care for the art of potion making, but at least have some sense as to not interrupt your peers’ time.” he hissed.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Then lunch came. Draco and Harry didn’t say a word to each other till they got out of the dungeons and took a seat at the Great Hall.

Harry exhaled. “Jeez, he’s scary.”

“Yep.” Draco squeaked.

Harry usually didn’t eat a lot. His stomach just wasn’t that big because of the malnourishment from the Durlseys. Today he wasn’t eating because he had a terrible stomach ache. He didn’t tell Draco about it, though. Was it because of the glamour? Would it get increasingly worse? He didn’t want to bother anyone with his useless self.

“Harry, you alright, mate?”

“Mhm.” Harry looked up for a moment.

“Hey,” Draco wrapped his right arm around Harry and hugged him. “Don’t let that Gryffindor idiot get to you.”

“Yeah…” the raven haired boy nodded. “Yeah, alright.”

“Hey, Draco!” a girl from across Slytherin called. Pansy Parkinson. “You dating the Potter brat, now?”

“What?!” Harry and Draco shot up. They both said, “Hell no!”

Harry didn’t comment on the brat part. He just put his head down again and sighed.

By the last class of the day, Harry's stomach ache had gotten worse, and now he had a blaring headache. Everyone had gone to dinner except for Draco and him.

“Harry, are you sure you’re alright?” Draco asked in the common room.

“I’m  _ fine _ , Draco.” Harry snapped.

“I just wanted to make sure, mate. Migraines can be really nasty.”

Harry didn’t  _ want _ to snap at his best friend. He just… couldn’t think properly at the moment. His head felt like it was going to explode and his stomach was being currently stabbed with white hot knives-

He threw up.

What little Harry had had to eat that day was now out of him.

He felt absolutely nothing, now.

…

That was most likely a bad sign.

“Harry!” Draco yelped. “Let me go get some- one…” the blond’s jaw dropped.

“Well, I’m better-” Harry realized his voice was lighter. “Oh, no.”

“Wh-what?” the younger Malfoy started backing up. “What happened to you, Harry?”

“Ah- Draco,” the ebony haired b- well, he assumed Eriness was out now- girl stood up, clutching onto the arm of the couch to stable herself. “Don’t be scared-”

“I’m not  _ scared _ , Harry,” Draco said breathlessly. “I’m just… let’s just say,  _ surprised _ .”

Erin paused. “So… you’re not… uhm, going to stop being my friend for this?”

“Of course not, silly! I don’t care  _ what _ you’ve got in your pants, I’ll always be here for you.” he laughed.

Erin laughed with him and hugged her slightly taller friend. “Thanks, Draco.”

“No problem, but, I’ve got a question,” the blond stepped back an inch. “Well, a couple, actually.”

“It’s expected.”

“I’m sure. So, first question, what do I call you?”

“Well, Professor McGonagall said my real name was Eriness,” she scratched the back of her head. “But you can keep calling me Harry. Nobody can know about this form, anyways.”

Draco nodded. “Okay, next- why are you sleeping in the boy’s dorms if you’re a girl?”

“Because everyone thinks I’m a boy. Don’t worry, I’m not going to look at you when you’re changing,” Eriness giggled. “Oh, and a follow up question that you probably have- yes, I change  _ completely _ with the glamour.”

Draco blushed and nodded rapidly. “Uh, okay, one more thing:

“Why do you need the glamour?”

Eriness was still confused about this question, so she tried her best to answer it. “Well, Professor McGonagall said- well…- I- I don’t really know. People know me as The-Boy-Who-Lived already…”

Then- for Draco- it clicked. “Oh! You’re the one destined to defeat Voldemort, and if you’re a girl, people are going to treat you softer than if you were a boy! Girls are usually weaker than boys, so you’d be treated as such. I’m not saying  _ you _ are, but it’s generalized, which is stupid. And women in the Wizarding World are way more… I don't know… they aren't like boys and if they were ever said to behave like a boy, they'd throw their shoe at you.”

“Voldemort?”

“The evil wizard that killed your parents. A lot of people say

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I find it stupid. You’re just showing him he’s won if you show him weakness. But he’s gone, so it’s  _ still  _ stupid. Does that make sense?” the blond asked.

“Yeah. McGonagall didn’t want to tell me. She said ‘that’s a story for another day’ or whatever.” Erin grinned.

“She’s probably scared. Anyways, let’s go have what’s left of dinner. But, you’ve got to change back.” he motioned to his friend’s appearance.

“Oh, yeah.  _ Operuit Caligo _ ,” and Harry was back.

Draco’s face lit up. “Oh! I know that spell! It’s a very advanced glamour charm and it takes a while for wizards and witches to master it. How’d you learn it?”

Harry shrugged. “McGonagall taught me it on the spot one day. Maybe I can do it because I’ve been under it all my life.”

“I suppose so.” Draco nodded and they went off to dinner.

Draco was hesitant to change into his pajamas that night and Harry laughed at him, much to the confusion of Crabbe and Goyle.

  
  


One week went by in the blink of an eye. Draco and Harry loved Hogwarts with all their hearts. The next day was Friday, so Harry and Draco got ready early and hung out in the common room.

“We have our first flying lesson today with Madam Hooch,” the blond started. “My father got me a broom already, but I can’t use it until I go home or next year when I get onto the Quidditch team.”

“Quidditch?” Harry asked.

“A popular Wizarding sport. There’s three hoops, seven players, and four balls. There’s the quaffle, two bludgers, and the snitch. It’s the Chaser’s job to get the quaffle into the opposing team’s hoops to score points. The Beaters keep the bludgers away from everyone, and the Keeper keeps the quaffle from getting into their hoop.

“Then there’s the Seeker. The Seeker looks for the Golden Snitch while avoiding the bludgers and the other players. The Golden Snitch is really tiny and fast, so the Seeker has to be even  _ faster _ and be able to see really good. I think-” Draco looked around and leaned close to Harry. “I think your girl form- since she doesn’t need glasses- would be a good Seeker. She’s tinier than you and girls are usually more flexible than guys, so maybe next year I can help you figure out something to become a Seeker.”

“I thought  _ you  _ wanted to be the Seeker?” Harry asked.

“Well, may the best player win!” Draco held out his hand for his friend to shake.

Harry giggled and grasped it.

Harry and Draco ate breakfast lightning fast and were the first ones out onto the field where they would meet Madam Hooch.

“Whoop whoop!” they shouted as the white haired witch walked towards them with over a dozen training brooms following behind her.

“Now now, you two,” she chuckled. “There'll be enough space for that excitement  _ after  _ class. We don't want the brooms going haywire, do we?”

“No, ma’am!” Draco and Harry answered.

“Splendid.”

Quickly, the rest of the students found their way to the grounds and the class began.

“Alright everyone,” Hooch commanded, hands on her hips. “I am Madam Hooch, your flying instructor. Today we will be learning how to summon your broom, mount it, and float in the air. There will be absolutely  _ no flying around _ , understand?”

“Yes, Madam Hooch!” everyone said.

“Wonderful,” she nodded and held her hand out. “The first thing you want to do is hold your arm out, and firmly say the word ‘Up!’ To your broom.”

The students all held their hands out and said ‘Up!’

Ronald Weasley’s broom smacked him in the middle of the forehead. Harry snorted and Ron glared at him.

“Shut up, Potter,” he said with spite leaking through his tone.

Hermione hissed a few words at her redhead friend and shoved him.

When Harry’s face fell Draco placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don't let him get you down, mate. He's an arse.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Draco-”

“OH NO!” a familiar Gryffindor voice shouted.

“Neville!” Harry and Draco gasped.

Poor Neville’s broom decided to act on its own free will. Instead of Neville mounting the broom, the broom mounted Neville.

The young Longbottom was hoisted into the air and shaken around by the broomstick. Hooch shouted for the magical object to let him down, and it did.

By launching Neville ten feet away into a wall.

“My arm!” the boy cried.

Hooch ran over and helped him up, clucking her tongue. “Oh dear, it's sprained. Everyone, listen up! All feet will stay  _ firmly  _ on the ground until I return from the infirmary with Mr Longbottom! If I see  _ one person  _ in the air, there will be severe consequences!” and she was gone.

All the students shrugged and talked quietly amongst themselves.

“What do you think they have for lunch?” Harry asked Draco.

“I want  _ eggs _ .”

Harry was about to ask why he would want that for lunch, until Ronald Weasley interrupted him.

“Hey!” he laughed. “Look what Longbottom left behind!”

Ron held up a circular object that glowed blue.

“It's a Rememberal…” Draco said.

“Darn right it is!” Ron grabbed his broom. “I'm gonna go hide it!”

“Ron, no!” Hermione shouted.

Harry had wanted to make friends with this Weasley boy, but if he was going to bully these kids, he wouldn't stand by for it.

“Give it here, Weasley!” Harry stormed up to the other boy.

“Or what?” Ron threw his leg over the broom and rocketed into the air. “Come on, Potter! Come and get it!”

Harry had to think about this like a Slytherin. He could let Weasley hide the Rememberal and let poor Neville find it himself, or he could-

Harry immediately knew what to do.

“Draco,” Harry whispered. “Do you know any cushioning spells?”

“Yeah,” Draco whispered back. “Loads.”

“Good. Use them when you know it's right.”

Draco nodded and took out his wand.

Harry took a deep breath and got onto his broom. He lifted into the air and flew towards Weasley.

“Come on, Potter!” Ron grinned. “Do your worst.”

Harry flew fast behind the boy and jumped off his broom, kicking Ronald’s out from under him and quickly grabbing onto the shaft of his broom once again. He lifted himself back onto it as Draco cast the cushioning charm to soothe Ronald’s fall.

But the boy had thrown the Rememberal towards the wall.

Harry sped off to catch the object. His glasses were lost in the heat of action, but he could see perfectly well. He caught the Rememberal and stopped right before he crashed into a window.

He never noticed McGonagall shriek in fear.

Harry sighed a breath of relief and flew back down. Draco tossed up his glasses right before he touched the ground and Harry whispered his incantation while slipping them on.

“Nice job, mate!” Draco high-fived him.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled.

“Mr Potter!” a specific Scottish female voice shouted. “May I have a word?”

“Shite,” his delighted expression dropped and he sighed. “See you later, Draco, if I'm not expelled.”

“Good luck, Harry.”

Suddenly Harry was being pulled through the castle by an ecstatic Professor McGonagall while she blabbered on about his father and the sport Draco had mentioned earlier in the Common Room.

“Severus!” McGonagall burst into Snape’s office in the dungeons.

“BLOODY-” the Potions Master took a deep breath and looked up at his colleague. “Minerva. What can I do for you?”

She smiled mischievously. “I just found you a new Seeker.”

“A Seeker?” Snape laughed and sat back in his chair. “Who, Potter? He's merely a First Year! He’s barely started the semester! And the rules clearly state-”

“Potter is a special case, Severus. You should see his agility! His focus! His-

Harry tapped his Professor’s arm and when she bent down he whispered something in her ear.

“Oh don't worry about that, dear,” she said. “We’ll figure something out.”

Snape seemed suspicious. “What is it?”

“Nothing that concerns you, Severus,”

“I'm his Head or House, not you.”

McGonagall tsked. “How about, when classes are over for the day, I show you how this boy plays. Everything!”

“What's in it for you? I'm sure you'd want to win the cup. Why risk your chances?” Snape leaned forward and rested his chin on the back of his hands.

“A worthy opponent,” McGonagall answered with a sly smirk.

Snape scowled and looked down. He was quiet for a moment. “Fine. After classes, let's see how well The Golden Snake plays.”

Harry gulped.

Draco and Harry sat still air in the common room. They were both nervous wrecks to find out how Harry Potter would play in front of Professor Severus Snape and Professor Minerva McGonagall.

And possibly the whole school.

“Are you sure?” Draco mumbled.

“About what?”

“About doing this.”

“No. But I can't just say ‘no'. Bloody  _ Snape _ ’s going to be watching me. If I chicken out, who knows what he can do to me!” Harry whisper-shouted.

Draco huffed and got to his feet. He held out his hand. “Well, if we’re going to do this, then let's do it right! Let's see how we can turn Eriness Potter into The-Boy-Who-Lived in less than fifteen minutes!”  ***see end of chapter for notes***

Harry put on a brave face and grabbed his friend’s hand. “Let's see!”

Turns out there wasn't much to do. The hardest thing was the hair. Luckily they were only eleven, so boys and girls seemed a lot alike if their hair and actions were the same.

_ Draco and Harry had not one idea on how to turn Eriness into Harry. Her hair was too long. _

_ “So.” Draco said. _

_ “So.” Hardy responded. _

_ “Everything else is ready. We can't just say ' oh, Harry enchanted his hair to grow’. That just doesn't make sense and my godfather would see right through that.” _

_ “Snape's your godfather?” _

_ “Yep,” Draco nodded, hairbrush and blow dryer in hand. “He knew my father in school- alright, let's see how we can work through this…” _

They had ended up using another glamour and Draco- who was surprisingly good with hair- added the finishing touches. The blond had sprinted with all his might to the library, checked out a book, and made it back to Harry with two minutes left.

Now they were running to the Quidditch Pitch.

“Potter,” Snape sneered at them. “I was starting to think you wouldn't show.”

“We’re sorry, sir!” both of them said, exasperated.

“I hope you haven't exhausted yourself, young man!” McGonagall huffed. Then her face lit up. “Alright! Let's see, we have a broom right here for you, Harry dear. Mr Malfoy, you can watch from right up there.”

Draco patted Harry on the back and went up into the stands. The girl-acting-boy threw his leg over the broom and launched into the air.

McGonagall put her wand to her throat. “Alright, Harry,” she said. “I'm going to let the Snitch loose. Wait one minute and then go after it.”

Harry held out a thumbs-up and McGonagall tossed the golden ball into the air. Harry was antsy to go after it, but he waited. The witch blew a whistle after sixty seconds and Harry looked all around the pitch. His green eyes caught sight of it down by the teachers and he rocketed after it. Snape said a few colourful words when the boy shot at him, which made Harry want to burst out laughing.

Isn't revenge the sweetest?

Harry flew into the stands. He twisted through the beams, eyes glued on the Snitch. The little golden ball finally made a sharp left turn out of the stands and Harry followed.

Deciding that he might as well have some fun, Harry calculated what he had to do to reach the Snitch and remount his broom without hitting the ground.

Harry turned to Draco for one moment and winked. The blond gave him a thumbs up back.

Harry put one foot on the broom and made a direct path towards the golden ball he then took a deep breath in and counted down from three…

He jumped.

His hand wrapped around the Snitch and he held his other out. His broom shot towards him and he grabbed it, swinging back onto the shaft.

He flew back down to the Professors, not daring to smile in case Snape decided to chop his head off.

Which was probably what he was going to do…

Harry stood in front of them with the Snitch. He held it out to McGonagall and she slowly took it with a shaky hand. Snape stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Draco suddenly appeared on the field and ran at Harry, wrapping his arms around his friend. “That was wicked!”

“Wicked  _ dangerous! _ ” Snape shouted. “You could have broken your neck, you incompetent brat! And for what? To show off! That was the most irresponsible move I have ever seen since I started here at Hogwarts. If I ever see you doing something like that again-”

“Severus,” McGonagall placed her hand on his shoulder. “Severus, he caught it…”

“Of course he caught it!” the other wizard yelled. “But-”

“Wasn't that quite the show!”

Headmaster Dumbledore was walking towards them with his blue eyes twinkling and a smile on his face.

“G-good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore…” the children whispered.

“Spectacular move, my dear Harry!” the old wizard laughed. “Your father tried something like that one time. He ended up with a broken arm. But you! You're a natural, my boy! I do hope you consider putting him on your team, Severus.”

“Albus,” Snape said. “The boy was extremely reckless-”

“The boy had  _ fun _ . He surely would have caught it without the move, I assure you that.” Dumbledore grinned.

Snape looked down at Harry. Harry looked back.

His eyes narrowed at Harry. “Do you have a glamour on?”

“A glamour?” Draco asked. “We haven't learned about those yet… oh but there are some books in the library! But no, sir. I don't think Harry has a glamour on.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. He nodded and seemed to think for a moment. He then sighed and turned back to the Headmaster. “Fine. Potter may join the team. But if he breaks his spine while showing off to the school, don't say I did not warn you.”

Harry smiled brightly and started cheering with Draco. McGonagall laughed and started walking back to the castle with the Headmaster.

“Study groups are starting Monday, boys,” Snape reminded them. “Make sure to have your homework done.”

“We will!” they said, nodding rapidly.

“Thank you, Professor Snape!” Harry grinned at him.

Snape inclined his head in return and walked after his colleague and boss.

He knew they used some sort of a glamour.

But the question was, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So when I wrote this I had an idea for why Harry couldn't use the glamour, but I completely forgot. I spent like a whole day trying to remember, but I couldn't. Please don't think too much about it. Thanks!


	4. An Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald labels Harry and Draco as his enemies. The students find out about a Gringotts break-in. Hermione needs help. TRIGGER WARNING: Beatings/broken bones

Harry and Draco spent their afternoon finishing homework. It helped them calm down. Then they went outside to see the sunset.

That's when it went downhill.

“Potter!” Ronald Weasley shouted.

“Ugh,” Draco ran his hands down his face. “Why does he always have to bother us?!”

“I don't know…” Harry said. “But he doesn't seem happy.”

“Does he ever?”

Weasley stood in front of them with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas at his sides. “Heard you got onto the Quidditch team… who bent you over a desk for the position? And Seeker at that!”

Harry felt horrid. He crawled back a bit. Draco stood up and stepped in front of his friend. “Harry got his position on the team fair and square, Weasley! He has more skill in his left toe than you will in your entire life!”

Weasley sneered. “I don't like your tone, Malfoy,” he shoved Draco to the ground and grabbed his hair.

“Draco!” Harry held out his hand to help his friend but Seamus kicked him in the jaw.

Ron pushed Draco’s head down to the floor in a painful kneeling position. Draco grunted as his forehead hit Weasley’s boots.

“You bow to your superiors, rats! You're nothing but slimy snakes that want to be more. But you never will be. Know your place!” Weasley then kicked Draco in the side and let go of his hair. “Euck, now I have to wash my hands.”

And they left.

Harry and Draco lay, beaten, on the floor. Harry closed his eyes and let the glamour drop. They didn't say anything. They  _ couldn’t  _ say anything. Each of their breaths came out in ragged puffs.

Eriness got up first. She groaned as he sat up and then crawled over to Draco. “Draco, are you alright? It's all my fault this happened. I should've never dragged you into being friends with me-”

Draco coughed and sat up. “No, Erin, it's not. You didn't drag me into being friends with you. I knew what I signed up for when I became friends with you. Now be quiet and let's help each other back to the common room.”

Erin laughed and nodded. “Okay, Draco.”

“I think my rib is bruised,” Draco sighed.

“Harry’s bloody jaw is fractured. That's why I changed. It hurt like hell.” Erin rubbed her chin.

“You can't go around like that, right?” the blond asked, sitting on his bed.

“Well we can't go to Madam Pomfrey’s, unless you want to explain to her-” Draco suddenly gasped. “We could be Slytherins and come up with a lie, or we could just ask my godfather!”

“Snape?”

“Snape.”

Erin rested her chin on her knees. “Well, he’d ask too, right?”

Draco’s face fell. “Right. But he’d be more secure, and we wouldn't have to risk any students walking in.”

“He's suspicious, Draco.”

“Of what?”

“My glamour.”

The blue eyed boy sat down on the floor of the bathroom. “He'd figure it out sooner or later… but as long as no students find out, you’ll be fine, right?”

“I suppose so. And Voldemort. If he found out he could use it against me. People would be let down if some stupid  _ girl  _ had to come and save them,” Erin wiped a stray tear. “They'd be disappointed. I don't want to let anyone down.”

Draco grabbed her hand. “Listen, mate. Those people don't matter. No one’s opinion but yours matters. If anything, mine should matter. And you already know how I feel!” he smiled.

Erin laughed and helped him up. “Let's go see your godfather.”

Snape opened the door to his private quarters and looked down. “Draco? Is something the matter?”

“Uhm,” Draco lifted his shirt to reveal his bruised skin. He pulled Harry- who was fighting to keep his glamour on- into view to show the boy’s jaw. “Yeah, you can say that.”

Snape’s eyes widened and he motioned the two inside. “Why did you not go to Madam Pomfrey?”

“We… have our reasons,” Draco sat on a couch and patted the seat next to him for Harry.

Snape nodded and summoned some viles and different ointments wandlessly. He took to healing the two students silently.

“And who did this?” he asked after a while.

“Who's to say somebody did this?” Draco answered, since Harry felt more comfortable not causing more pain to himself by moving his jaw.

“I do not think you two would dare entertain yourselves in a match of fisticuffs, am I correct?” Snape lifted an eyebrow.

“No!” Draco said. “I mean, yes- wait, no- nevermind. No we didn't do this to each other.”

“So who did?”

“We fell.”

“You're lying.”

Draco groaned. “Merlin, you're impossible!”

“Watch your tone, young man.” Snape warned him.

“Sorry,” the blond apologised. “It's just… I don't want to talk about it. I don't know if Harry does…”

Harry shook his head.

“Alright,” Snape lifted himself up and took a seat on the chair opposite to the couch. “Would you at least like to tell me the reason for not going to Pomfrey?”

Draco turned to Harry. Harry shook his head again.

“Still a secret for now, sir. Sorry.

Snape's eyes narrowed.

Draco shot up and grabbed Harry’s hand. “Thank you for healing us, sir. We’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Goodnight, boys.”

_ “Come on, Sevy, it’s not far, now!” _

_ “You’ve said that for the past ten minutes.” _

_ “Well I mean it now!” _

_ “Lily, are you sure-” _

_ “Look, Sevy- it’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” _

_ “Wow… you’re right.” _

_ “This is our new secret hideout, alright?” _

_ “Okay, Lils.” _

Harry woke with a start. He knew Lily was his mum, but who was ‘Sevy’? He knew it was a nickname, but the question was for who?

_ I’m too tired for this. _ And he fell back asleep.

“Well well well,” Marcus Flint walked up to Harry and Draco after one- boring- History of Magic class on Monday. “Professor Snape just told me you got onto the team, Potter. Congrats. Should've invited me, though. But I'll let it slide. Tryouts for beaters are today after classes, and the entire team needs to be there.”

“Alright!” Harry smiled and they walked off.

During lunch, Harry’s owl, Hedwig, appeared with a rather long parcel in her beak. She dropped it in front of Harry with a  _ thud _ .

“It isn’t time for post…” Draco mumbled, reaching for the card.

He picked it up and read it.

“Who’s it for?” Blaise Zabini asked.

“Well, that was Hedwig,” Harry said. “So… maybe me?”

“It  _ is  _ for you, Harry,” Draco handed him the card. “Look. It doesn’t say who it’s from, though.”

“Doesn’t matter who it's from!” Blaise said, standing up. “Open it!”

Harry grinned and ripped open the packaging paper.

“It’s a broom!” he smiled.

“Of course it’s a broom, you dimwit,” Draco chuckled. “But that’s not just any broom, that’s a Nimbus Two-Thousand! They’re the fastest brooms out there!”

“Who could’ve given you something like that?” Pansy Parkinson asked.

“I- I don’t know!” Harry picked up the broom and put it out of the way.

He then looked towards the staff table to see Snape covering his mouth and McGonagall sipping her drink with a shaky hand.

Draco seemed to notice, as well. The two students looked at each other and grinned.

The tryouts for Slytherin team’s new beaters went by fairly quickly, at least to Harry. Two third years were chosen. Isaac Mackery, and Heather Nikiforov.

“Are you sure Potter’s the right kid to be a Seeker, Marcus?” Isaac mumbled.

“Professor Snape didn’t say anything, so he  _ should  _ be alright,” Flint said. “I mean, he’s light and fast. He seems like the one for the job. I always thought that first years would be better for roles like this, so let’s give it a shot.”

“If you say so,” the new beater shrugged.

“Hey, Potter!” Flint shouted.

“Yeah?” Harry hopped over and smiled.

“Tomorrow is first practice, make sure to be here.” he ruffled the boy’s hair and walked off with Isaac.

“Harry!” Draco ran over and fixed the black locks. “Merlin, I thought he was going to knock the glamour right off!”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Draco.”

“With the way  _ I  _ do charms, it probably  _ is _ how it works,” the blond sighed. “I’m even better at transfiguration than this.”

“But you-”

“That’s the point, Harry.”

“Oh.”

Draco smiled. “Let’s get back to the castle, dinner should be starting soon.”

Throughout the Great Hall, every student was whispering. Draco and Harry heard the same three words over and over again: “Gringotts”, “Robbery”, “Vault”.

“What are they talking about?” Harry asked, sitting down next to his friends.

“Didn’t you hear?” Pansy scoffed. “Somebody tried to break into Gringotts!”

“It was unsuccessful, of course,” Blaise said, cutting into his steak. “The goblins would never let anyone steal from them.”

“Did they catch them?” Draco stared, wide eyed.

“No,” the girl uttered. “ _ But _ ! It wouldn’t have mattered if it was successful or not because whatever it was had been picked up a week before term started.”

“Oh,” Harry’s eyebrows creased. “That was the day I went to Gringotts… Professor McGonagall picked up something from a vault and when I asked her about it, she told me not to worry and that it was for the Headmaster.”

“Coincidence?” Pansy asked.

“I think not,” Blaise seemed suspicious. “It’s very related.”

“I see you’re all healed, Potter,” a familiar voice whispered in Harry’s ear from behind him.

Harry paled, as did Draco. Gregory glared at Ron. Vincent was the one who spoke up. “What do  _ you  _ want, Weasley?”

“Oh, nothing,” Ron laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Just checking in on my friends.”

“Y-you’re very brave, Weasley, now that you’re alone.” Draco hissed sarcastically, though worry still leaked from his tone.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Malfoy,” the red head smiled mischievously. His eyes flared dangerously. He moved over to the blond and leaned in close. “If you would like to act so confident, snake, then meet me in the abandoned classroom next to the transfiguration classroom. At midnight. A wizard’s duel.”

Draco’s eyes widened considerably.

“That’s quite enough, Weasley,” a dark voice said.

Ron turned around quickly and came face-to-face with Professor Snape. “I’m just having fun, Professor.”

“Back to your seat,” the Potions Master growled. “ _ Now _ .”

Ron yelped and ran back to Gryffindor.

“My father will hear about this,” Draco hissed.

Harry grabbed his empty goblet and disposed of his breakfast and lunch.

Gregory placed down his fork and folded his hands. “Yeah, I’m done.”

Snape sneered. “If you’re feeling ill, Potter, go to the Medical Wing.”

“Yes, sir,” Draco nodded for Harry, watching Snape walk away. He rubbed his friend’s arm. “Are you alright, Harry?”

“What are we going to do, Draco? If we skip, he’ll keep bullying us. We… we can’t skip.” Harry pulled on his black locks.

“We’ll figure something out, mate,” Draco told him. “Don’t worry.”

“Slytherin’s famous for winning wizard duels. It’s tradition they attend,” Blaise said. “Do what you please with that information.

The icy-eyed boy glared at the other.

“Sorry,” Blaise mumbled, looking down.

Harry groaned and rubbed his face. “This is going to go down in flames!”

“Why don’t you go ask Professor Snape for help?” Pansy asked. “He’d crush Weasley.”

“I-” Harry thought about it. “I don't know what to do! There's a side of me that says I should stand up for myself and then there's a side that says I should tell Professor Snape! I don't know what to do!” the boy had a few tears running down his cheeks.

“Harry, calm down!” Draco hugged his smaller friend. “We’ll tell Professor 

Snape to come with us. That'll scare Weasley, won't it? And then he'll never bother us again!

Harry nodded.

“We’ll tell him after dinner,” Draco smiled gently. He turned back to the 

others, and without Harry hearing, he said, “My father will hear about this.”

“Professor?” Draco walked up to his Head-of-House, Harry tucked under his 

arm.

Snape turned around and seemed concerned for half a second, then 

removed any leaks of emotion. “What is it, Mister Malfoy?”

“S-so Harry and I were eating dinner,” Draco started, a bit nervous. “And Ronald 

Weasley came up to us, as you saw, and he challenged us to a Wizard’s Duel in the empty classroom next to the Transfiguration classroom. We don't want to get in trouble, so we decided to tell you.”

Snape looked down at Harry for a moment before saying, “And you were 

right to do so. Thank you for telling me. I will handle this.”

“B-but!” Harry spoke up. “What are you going to do?”

“I will confront Weasley.”

“We want to come with you.” Harry had a determined look in his eyes.

“I'm afraid not, Mister Potter,” the Potions Master sneered. “You will be in 

bed, sleeping, at midnight, and letting  _ me _ handle this.”

“But, sir-”

“No ‘but’s, Mister Potter,” Snape hissed. “And if I find out you snuck out, I'll tan your

hide.” he turned on his heel and strode out of the hall.

“Well I guess that's that,” Draco shrugged.

“Darn,” Harry glared at the floor. He then looked back up at Draco. “Did he mean what

he said? How he’ll ‘tan my hide’?”

“Eh,” the blond boy thought for a bit. “Probably.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded and walked out of the hall. “Come on, Draco.”

It was almost eleven-thirty at night, and Harry was sleeping in bed.

“Wake up!” someone shook his shoulder. “Get up! Honestly, you boys sleep too

much!”

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he looked over his arm. He almost screamed.

Hermione Granger stood over him with an annoyed look on her face. Harry barely contained himself enough to not push her off his bed.

“Hermione?!” he whispered harshly.

“I need you and Ronald to make up this instant or else I’ll hit you over the head with  _ Hogwarts: a History _ !” she huffed, grabbing his arm and pulling him off his bed.

“I’m warning you, Granger, if you don’t let go of Harry, I’ll stun you!”

Harry looked past Hermione to see Draco standing there, wand in hand.

“Oh, Merlin!” Harry yanked his arm free and stood up. “Follow me, you two. We’re going to the Common Room since you’re about to wake Vincent and Gregory. Luckily they’re heavy sleepers.”

In the Slytherin Common Room, Hermione explained why she had come looking for him.

“Ronald really isn’t very mean, Harry,” she sighed. “He’s just frightened.”

“Frightened?” Draco scoffed. “He beat us up!”   
Hermione seemed surprised. Her eyebrows lifted into her bushy bangs. “I-I’m sorry. I really didn’t know he did that. If- if I had known, I would have stopped him. I swear! As a matter of fact, when we go and get him back, I’ll scold him and kick him. Is that alright?”

Draco scoffed.

Harry sighed. “Hermione, I know  _ you _ mean well, but he really hurt us. Emotionally  _ and _ physically. I don’t feel safe around the Gryffindors anymore.”

“You’re all a bunch of savages!” Draco hissed.

Hermione looked down. “I know you’re angry, and I don’t deserve your forgiveness,” she brought her eyes up, tears threatening to fall. “But please, if you two don’t make up, this will continue. Come with me and you’ll both say you’re sorry, and you never have to look at each other again. Deal?”

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

The Gryffindor in Harry awoke, and he looked Hermione dead in the eye. “If we do this, we have to be quick. Snape is most likely leaving already-”

“ _ Snape?! _ ” Hermione cried, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth.

“Oh, we forgot to mention that we told Snape and he’s going to beat the absolute sh-”

“Draco, shut up,” Harry elbowed his friend. “Professor Snape is going to get Weasley, since we told him.

“As I was saying, we have to be quicker than Snape and smarter-”

“Impossible.” Draco cut in.

“At  _ least _ we have to be faster than him.” Harry glared at him.

“Have you  _ seen _ him walking?” Draco narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t even think he knows how to-”

“Draco, can you just  _ shut your trap _ for a second?” Harry huffed. “Okay, so let’s just take shortcuts. Anyone know any?”

Hermione raised her hand. “I do! It’s all in  _ Hogwarts: A History _ .”

“Of course it is,” Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

“I have to read that book,” Harry rubbed his face. “Alright, let’s go. Hermione, you lead the way.”

They jumped off the sofa and ran to the portrait. Unfortunately, Salazar would not open.

“Move, painting!” Draco tried kicking at the frame.

“Such a horrible attitude!” Salazar opened very forcefully and pushed them all to the ground. “Forget about leaving, or I will call Severus!”

“Hermione, do you know any spells to stun a portrait?” Harry whispered in Hermione’s ear.

“Let’s see,” the girl tapped her chin. “I believe we can just use  _ Stupefy _ . It’s only a stunning spell, so it won’t cause too much damage.”

“We don’t want  _ any _ damage,” Harry closed his eyes. “Fine, but if there’s a hole-”

“There won’t be,” Hermione shook her head and took out her wand. “Just give me a moment.

She got to her feet and pointed her wand at Salazar. “ _ Stupefy! _ ”

The portrait sucked in a mouth-full of air and fell unconscious when the spell hit him. The three first-years grinned and opened the entrance, jumping out and running towards the first shortcut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I did this to Ron, I hope you guys can forgive me. Please leave Kudos and comments! I love reading them!


	5. Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving the Weasel.

They managed to find all the shortcuts and use them. Eventually, they came across the abandoned classroom. Ron was inside when they opened the door.

“Hermione? Potter? Malfoy?” the redhead hissed. “What the bloody hell are you-

Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt and kneed him in the family jewels.

“ _ BLOODY HELL! _ ” Ron screamed, writhing on the floor.

“Shut it!'' Hermione clamped her hand over the boy’s mouth. “You are going to explain yourself when we get back to the common room, or so help me, you won’t be able to stand after I’m through with you!”

“Hermione, perhaps we should get going-” Harry said, but was immediately cut off by what he heard.

_ Click, clack, click, clack. _

__ “Snape,” Draco and Harry whispered.

“How do you know?” Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“We just do,” Draco grabbed Hermione’s arm and pulled her to the door.

“Get up,” Harry helped Ron to his feet and followed Draco.

“Why did you help me?” Weasley mumbled.

“Oh, shut it, Weasel,” Harry smirked. “Don’t get all cheesy like in the movies. I helped you because you would have ratted us all out if we didn’t.”

“This way!” Draco nudged towards a narrow pathway on the other side of the hall.

They couldn’t see Snape yet, so they ran.

There was only one way to go through for a good two minutes. Then, they came across multiple stairwells.

“That one leads to Gryffindor,” Harry pointed to a set of stairs going up. “We’ll go that way, too, since Snape will probably get really angry when he doesn’t see Weasley in the room and start heading to Slytherin that way to see if we lied.”

“It’s only been a few weeks,” Ron huffed. “How do you know all this?”

“Just do,” Harry pulled them up the stairs.

That’s when they began to move.

The four first-years gasped and clung on for dear life as the stairs shifted to another entrance. They groaned and hopped off, running through.

“Guess we’ll have to find another way,” Draco sighed.

They continued running through different hallways, trying to find Gryffindor or Slytherin. They went down, up, right, left. Nothing.

Then they heard whispering.

“Where did you hear them, my sweet?”

Filch’s voice.

They all covered their mouths, trying to prevent being heard.

The footsteps grew nearer, and they ducked into a side room. The only way to not be

caught was to go through a locked door.

Harry’s hair grew an inch longer.

“Hermione, open it!” Draco shook the girl’s arm.

“What makes you think that I know how to?”

“Well, do you?”

“Of course I do!” Hermione took out her wand. “ _ Alohomora! _ ”

The lock clicked and they pushed inside just as Filch rounded the corner.

They closed their eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Something else sighed with them.

The children slowly looked up. What stared back at them drained the blood from their faces and stilled their shaking bodies.

A huge three-headed dog with sharp teeth and six beady eyes growled at them. It hadn’t eaten them yet- if it  _ was _ going to eat them- because of a chain that prevented its movements.

Harry became Eriness for a split second before changing back.

“Slowly,” Draco whispered. “Slowly back out of the room-”

“ _ RUN _ !” Ron bolted for the door and pulled on the handle, which had locked again. “ _ OPEN, BLOODY DOOR!” _

__ “Shut it!” Harry pushed the boy aside and pointed his wand at the lock. “ _ Alohomora!” _

__ The lock clicked and they rushed out. Filch was nowhere to be seen.

“Let’s go back to the stairwell,” Hermione offered. “We’ll wait for the stairs to move then.”

“Snape’s going to kill us!” Draco groaned, his face into his hands.

“Well, before he does, make sure you three forgive each other!” Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

“With the snakes?” Ron scoffed. “Not a chance.”

“What the Weasel said,” Draco nodded. “I know we said we would, ‘Mione, but it’s really hard.”

“Am I the only one that does not like having their jaw broken?” Harry asked sarcastically. “Ronald, shake my hand and all is forgiven.” he held out his hand.

Ron looked at Harry, baffled. “After all I’ve done, you still forgive me?”

“What did I say, Ron?” Harry smiled. “Don’t get all cheesy on me.”

“Fine,” Ronald grasped Harry’s hand and shook it.

“Apologize, Ron.” Hermione commanded.

“Pushy,” the redhead huffed. “I’m sorry for hurting you, Harry, and being mean. I’ve- I’ve just heard so many bad things about Slytherin, and I stuck with the stereotype. Especially since you were friends with Malfoy.”

“Hey!”

“That’s alright, Ron,” Harry took his hand away and looked down at it. “But, to ensure that we won’t hold anything against each other again, can I do one thing?”

“What is it?”

Harry sighed wistfully,

And socked Ron in the nose.

“Where’s Snape?” Draco looked around the Common Room. “I was sure he’d be here to whip our arses.”

“Let’s go back to bed before he does,” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and they rushed up to the dormitories.

“Where have you two been?” Vincent and Greg were waiting for them when they opened the door.

“Uh,” Harry and Draco looked at each other.

Draco sighed. “Granger broke into the dorms and took us on a rescue mission to save the Weasel before Snape got a hold of him and tanned his backside.”

The two boys stared at the other pair. Nothing was said for a good while.

“So, let me get this straight,” Greg said. “You left the dungeons to go save a Gryffindor?”

“After a Gryffindor broke in, yes,” Draco nodded.

“You  _ do _ know that Snape has wards up, right?” Vincent winced.

Draco and Harry turned pale.

“Bloody hell!” Harry buried his face in his hands. “He probably knows!”

“Maybe not,” Greg shrugged. “That Gryffindor girl might have disabled them. How else would she have gotten in? I’m not going to lie, she’s pretty bright.”

“No kidding,” Harry scoffed. He jumped into bed. “I’m going to sleep. Night.”

“Night,” the three boys said.

They’d made it back alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s shorter, I wanted to just get it out. Also, apologies for taking so long! I was stressed about my school work. Please leave comments! Thanks for reading!


	6. Memories?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New memories...  
> That aren't their own.

“I’m exhausted,” Draco whinged. “We shouldn’t have agreed to that.”

“I can’t with you right now,” Harry grumbled, dark lines ever present under his eyes.

They walked into the Great Hall, trudging over to the Slytherin table and sitting down.

Blaise made a face. “You two seem groggy.”

“Hush up, Blaise,” Draco snapped.

Harry stared at the greasy breakfast foods. It made him sick to his stomach. He wasn’t going to eat anything.

__ _ If you think I’m going to let you go without breakfast, Golden Snake, you better think again. _

__ Harry smacked himself in the forehead, thinking he was going crazy.

“You got his voice in your head, too, don’t you?” Marcus Flint scoffed. “That man, I swear. He knows everything.”

“He’s telling me to eat breakfast,” Harry glanced up at the staff table.

He locked gazes with Snape. The man did not blink, his stare becoming more intimidating as the seconds ticked by. Harry huffed, scooping some porridge into his bowl. He sensed Snape’s approval.

_ “You’ve got to eat something, Sev!” _

__ _ “I’m not hungry.” _

__ _ “Eat some porridge.” _

__ _ “No.” _

__ _ “Don’t make me spoon feed you.” _

__ _ The boy made a face. “Fine.” _

__ _ “You want me to spoon feed you?” _

__ _ “No, dammit! I can eat on my own.” _

__ _ “Suit yourself.” _

__ “Mr Potter!” a voice jerked him from his memory.

“What?!” Harry’s head snapped up. He realised his face was covered in porridge.

Snape was behind him. “Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?”

“No,” Harry shook his head.

“I can take you there, Harry,” Draco offered.

“No thanks,” the dark haired boy closed his eyes; the memories had given him a

headache.

Why was he calling them memories?

They weren’t  _ his _ memories.

Harry didn’t notice the commotion going on around him.

“Back away!” Snape’s voice thundered. “Give him some room!”

Harry was nervous. He couldn’t feel the charm working. Was he in Snape’s lap? He could tell he was on the floor, but his back was connecting with the cool tiles.

“Harry,” Draco’s voice rang in his ears. “Harry, I’m holding the charm for you. Take your time.”

Snape narrowed his eyes. “What charm, Mr Malfoy?”

Draco yelped. “A glamour that makes him seem less tired. Pansy gets really annoying when she sees we haven’t slept well.”

“Why did you not sleep well?”

“We were playing chess,” Draco answered bluntly.

“Till what time?”

“A bit after ten.”

Snape looked at Draco over his hooked nose. He studied the boy for a moment.

“Do not go to sleep late again,” Snape sneered. “You see what happens? How long have you been staying up for?”

“A couple of days,” Draco mumbled.

Snape groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Insolent little- detention, Malfoy, for keeping your peers up.”

“Yes, sir,” he almost sighed in relief.

“Mr Potter,” Snape shook Harry a bit. “Open your eyes.”

Harry tried. He really did. He just… couldn’t.

“I-is ever-everything al-alright over he-here?” Quirrell suddenly appeared behind the three.

“Ack!” Harry’s eyes finally did open, and his hand flew to his scar.

“Harry!” Draco cried.

“Move out of the way,” Snape stood up, Harry in his arms, and pushed through the crowd of students.

Harry’s scar burned as if it was on fire. He clutched at his skin, causing red marks.

“You’re going to make yourself bleed, Harry!” Draco jumped up and swatted his hand away.

“It burns!” Harry ground out.

Snape picked up his speed, practically jogging at this point. They bounded up the steps and entered the infirmary.

“Is that Mr Potter?” Madam Pomfrey seemed a bit shocked.

“Yes,” Snape laid Harry down in a bed, seeming a bit uncomfortable now that they were able to relax. “He collapsed in the Great Hall, then his scar began to burn.”

“I see,” the matron began to do scans and gather things to give to Harry.

“I’m going to stay,” Draco said firmly.

“You have classes, Mr Malfoy,” Snape said, turning away from Harry.

“I don’t want to leave him.” the blond looked up at his Head-of-House, blue eyes flashing.

Snape tsked. “Very well. You will be tasked with completing all of the missed work, however.”

“Yes, sir.”

Snape nodded once and left.

Madam Pomfrey didn’t seem too pleased to have Draco staying, but she kept

him to the side and tended to Harry.

“He just needs to rest, now,” Pomfrey cleaned her hands. “He should be fine

by dinner-”

“Is Mr Potter here?!” McGonagall’s voice broke through the peaceful

atmosphere of the Hospital Wing.

“Professor McGonagall?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, thank goodness!” the animagus scurried over to them and took a deep

breath in. “I heard about what happened. Is he alright?”

“Yes, Minerva, he’s fine,” Pomfrey huffed and walked away.

McGonagall eyed Draco warily. “Did Professor Snape say you could stay?”

“Yes,” Draco nodded once.

The transfiguration teacher’s lips thinned. She pulled out her wand and

gently tapped Harry’s arm. After a moment, her eyes widened. She looked down at Draco, a shocked expression on her face.

“You know,” she sighed. “Of course. Well, who else? Who else knows?”

“Just me. Professor Snape is suspicious, however,” Draco folded his arms.

“I see,” McGonagall waved her wand and Draco felt a weight being lifted off

of his shoulders. Harry’s tangled locks seemed to fluff up against the pillows and his features softened. “We shall let her rest for now. Do you know what caused this?”

“Not really,” Draco shook his head. “He- sorry- she just sort of spaced out

and then fell face-first into her porridge. Then Professor Snape came over and woke her up, then she spaced out again and passed out. It was a bit crazy.”

“We will have to ask her when she-”

“ _ Harry! _ ” a worried voice interrupted them.

McGonagall quickly waved her wand and the glamour was back up.

Hermione and Ron appeared, looking winded.

“Blimey, what happened out there, Malfoy?” Ron huffed.

“Not sure, Weasel,” Draco shrugged.

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione seemed to be at the verge of tears at her new friend’s

side.

“Ms Granger! Mr Weasley!” McGonagall hissed. “Classes are beginning in

five minutes! I suggest you go collect your things and head to Defense Against the Dark Arts immediately.”

“Alright, ah-” Hermione stood up. “Come on, Ron. Draco, do you know where

you’re going?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Draco stood up.

Hermione took Ron by the hand, and with a short wave, they left.

“Did you not just tell me you were staying?” McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

“She wouldn’t have dropped it,” Draco sat back down.

“Clever,” the animagus forced back a smirk. “I trust you know the glamour

spell?”

“I know how to hold it, yes,” the blond curtly nodded.

“Then I will be off,” McGonagall turned on her heel and exited the Medbay.

Little did any of them know, a certain snake was lurking in the shadows,

listening.

_ I swear to Merlin, Potter, I  _ will  _ find out what you are hiding.  _ Snape told

himself before striding off with a sweep of his dark robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- I really feel bad because I haven't been updating very often. School is just really stressful right now! I'm so sorry! I'll try and work on this more. I'm not giving up!


	7. Visits and Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid and co!

Erin opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. She had expected nightmares, but there were none. A dreamless sleep was preferred, anyways.

“Oh, thank Merlin you’re awake!” she heard someone sigh.

“Draco,” Erin smiled. “What happened?”

“It was a big show, Erin!” Draco’s eyes shone. “You fell face first into your breakfast, then Snape came over and you passed out! I should be asking _you_ what happened. Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine, now,” she rubbed at her scar, sitting up.

Madam Pomfrey threw the curtains to the side, startling the students. “I will be the judge of that, Ms Potter.”

“Madam Pomfrey!” they screeched.

“Do not fret, Potter,” Pomfrey waved her wand and a scroll appeared. “I am the medi-witch, I am required to know absolutely everything about my students.

“Ah, this is good news,” she smiled. “You will be able to get back to class tomorrow. Don't be too happy, Potter. That was quite the performance you put on back there, I heard. Would you like to explain?”

Erin wrung her hands together. “W-well, I’m not really sure myself, Madam. I… just felt a bit dizzy and I passed out. It isn’t a big deal, I promise. I don’t know what happened- I’m sorry I worried you all- and I made Professor Snape carry me here! I have to tell him I’m sorry-”

“Calm yourself, Potter,” Pomfrey scribbled something down on parchment. “Get some rest. Do not bother her too much, Malfoy. Distract yourself with a book if you must. There are some in the corner.”

“Thank you, Madam.”

She waited for the matron to walk off before turning to Draco. “What do you think that three-headed Cerberus-thingy was about?”

“For one, it _was_ a Cerberus. Two, I think there was something under it. Granger spotted it as well, I believe.”

“What could it be guarding?”

“Something important if Dumbledore put a Cerberus to protect it-”

“Harreh!”

Draco whipped out his wand faster than ever and replaced the glamour.

The large man, who Harry remembered was named Hagrid, threw open the curtain just as the glamour took hold. Harry was then enveloped in a strong hug that knocked the wind out of him.

“Hagrid-?” Harry choked out.

“Been meaning t’a come see ye!” Hagrid patted him firmly in the back, throwing him forward. “I knew yer parents when they was in school, ter!”

“Really?” Harry beamed up at him.

“Realleh!” Hagrid took a seat in one of the chairs, the wood creaking under his weight.

“Such a shame, them two. Leaked a few tears that night, me’self!”

“S-sorry…?” Harry winced, unsure of what to do.

After all, it wasn’t Hagrid’s parents who had been brutally murdered.

“Nevermind that, lad!” Hagrid turned to Draco. His twinkling eyes dimmed a bit. “I see ye made friends with Malfoy.”

“Oh, yeah!” Harry smiled at Draco. “Draco’s the best.”

The grounds keeper sat back in his chair. “Can’t believe ye got into Slytherin, Harreh. Both yer parents were in Gryffindor. Quite a shocker, this was!”

The Slytherin nodded, looking away. Had he disappointed them? Would he have made his parents upset by getting into Slytherin? Were they frowning down at him from wherever they were?

“Slytherin’s been good, though,” Harry answered. “The kids are nice, and I’ve had no troubles with them.”

 _“Unlike the Gryffindors,”_ Harry wanted to voice.

“That’s great, lad!” Hagrid laughed. “Yer mum was friends with a Slytherin when she was yer age!”

The memories that had plagued Harry came rushing back.

“Really?” the boy looked up. “Who?”

“Pr’fessor Snape, actually!” Hagrid chuckled. “Inseparable, those two. Up until sixth year, that is.”

“What happened in sixth year?” Harry eagerly asked.

“Isn’t my place t’a say, lad,” the wizard shook his head. “Ask Pr’fessor Snape. I bet he’d tell ya.”

“Alright,” Harry nervously looked at Draco.

“Hagrid!” Pomfrey yelled, throwing the other curtain to the side as Hagrid had done. “Out! Potter needs to rest!”

“Sorry, Madam,” Hagrid got up. He patted Harry on the back, winding him again. “See ya later, Harreh!”

“Thanks, Hagrid,” Harry coughed.

Hagrid was then shoved out of the hospital wing by Pomfrey. Draco and Harry focused their attention on playing meaningless games, the matron only returning once in a while to check on Harry.

A stack of books and a few rolls of parchment appeared a few hours later with a note attached. It read that they were to complete their homework and study.

“Snape.” the boys giggled.

Harry blinked groggily. The room was dim, a single torch illuminating the ceiling above his bed. He pushed himself up and looked to the right, spotting Draco. He was asleep, a book resting in his lap. Harry fell back into the bed, turning away from the blond and curling up on his side.

“You look very much like your mother when you sleep,” a silky voice mumbled.

Harry yelped and looked around. Despite his features being shadowed, Harry could tell who was standing at the foot of his bed. He paled.

“S-sir?” Harry’s voice trembled.

“Return to resting, Potter,” Snape walked to the side of the bed and lifted Draco into his arms. “I only came to retrieve Mr Malfoy.”

“Uh- what time is it?”

“Around one in the morning. Go to sleep,” Snape reached out and touched Harry’s shoulder, pushing him down gently.

Harry shut his eyes and waited until he heard the soft steps of Professor Snape echoing away to fall back asleep.

Feeling better than ever, Harry exited the Hospital Wing with a large smile on his face.

Draco was waiting for him in the Great Hall.

“No performances today, alright, Harry?” Blaise smirked.

“That was my fault!” Harry complained. “I was tired!”

“ _Sure,_ ” Pansy shook her head.

“Leave off, you two,” Draco patted Harry’s shoulder. “They’re just jealous that you got all the attention, don’t worry.”

“I am _not_ jealous!” they both shouted simultaneously.

The rest of the day went on with no turmoil.

Bored in the library, Draco and Harry began to attempt to figure out what The-Beast-of-the-Corridor (dubbed by Draco) may be hiding.

While they were searching through books on the history of Hogwarts and its construction, Madam Pince accosted the two boys and held out a piece of parchment.

“Letter,” she snapped.

Harry gently took it from her hand. “Thank you, Madam.”

“Let your pen pals know to deliver their notes during breakfast. It disrupts my time having to be a student’s personal owl,” the witch turned on her heel and stalked off.

Harry shrugged and pried open the letter, revealing a rather crumpled piece of paper.

The letter read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Would y’a like to join me for tea this evening? You can bring your friend Malfoy if you’d_ _like!_

_Hagrid_

“Do you think we can ask him about it?” Harry pondered quietly to Draco.

“I believe it’d be best to hold back,” the blond responded.

“We should still go.”

“Of course.”

Harry knocked.

“Boys!” Hagrid threw open the door to his tiny hut, a large grin lifting the corners of his beard. “Come in, come in!” he ushered the two inside and immediately began to pour excessive amounts of “tea” into large mugs.

“How are you, Hagrid?” Harry smiled, taking a seat beside his friend.

“Great, Harreh!” the man beamed. “I am doing just fine! I should be asking y’e the same question! How yer feeling, lad?”

“Better. Draco kept me company in the hospital wing,” he nudged the boy.

“And I would have kept you company in the night if I hadn’t miraculously ended up back in my bed!” Draco pouted.

Harry then recalled what had happened. He opted not to say anything.

Hagrid seemed to be becoming increasingly more giddy as they continued to chat. His fingers were twitching and his gaze wavering to the side. His inability to hold a topic was crescendoing to being down right annoying.

“Is there something you would like to share, Hagrid?” Harry asked.

Hagrid looked between them, twinkle becoming ever more present in his eyes.

The large man burst out of his chair and rushed to a cabinet, reaching in and pulling out a bundle of blankets.

 _Please tell me he hasn’t been keeping an infant in the cupboard._ Harry thought desperately.

Hagrid hurried back over and carefully placed the blankets down. The cloths fell limp, revealing a large object.

The Slytherins’ jaws dropped.

“Is that a _bloody_ dragon egg?!” Draco yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out! Sorry the formatting isn't very pleasing to the eye, I'm trying to figure it out. Kudos and comments are widely appreciated! I'm going to try to be more consistent, but motivation lacks sometimes.


	8. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is control?

Harry gaped at the egg as Draco proceeded to berate Hagrid.

 _Is_ that _what a dragon egg looks like?_ He thought, reaching out to touch the large object.

“Don’t touch it!” Draco smacked Harry’s hand away. He turned back to Hagrid. “You’re

insane! Do you know how much trouble you could get into?! I should go and tell the Headmaster right this second-”

“Draco, don’t!” Harry pleaded. “Who knows what they’ll do to Hagrid!

The large man wailed, blowing his nose into a handkerchief. Harry hopped out of his seat and patted Hagrid’s arm awkwardly.

“It’ll be alright, Hagrid,” he whispered. “We’ll figure something out. We can even get Ron and Hermione to help! They’re Gryffindors, we can get them to do an escapade for us!”

Hagrid threw his arms around Harry, sobbing harder. Erin flashed for a moment. Harry took a deep breath, patience wearing thin.

Draco stared, a nervous look in his eyes. Harry smiled gently.

_“You okay?”_ Draco mouthed.

Harry nodded, patting the wizard’s back.

A large _BANG_ sounded, startling the three.

“Fang!” Hagrid cried, holding his arms open.

A large dog jumped into his hold, saliva dripping onto the floor. Draco flinched and backed into a wall. Erin flashed again, this time out of excitement.

_You’re becoming unstable._ A voice in his head whispered. _You’ll ruin it all._

Harry shrugged the voice away and stroked the canine’s fur. “You’re adorable!”

“Harreh, this is Fang!” Hagrid was suddenly brand-new. “The sweetest dog you’ll ever meet, by far!”

Fang jumped onto Harry and lapped at his cheek, slobber flying everywhere. Draco trembled in the corner, attempting to stay as far away from the dog as possible. Harry giggled with excitement and sat up, looking out the window.

“Oh, it’s already getting late,” Harry smiled at the dog and got to his feet. “We should head back for lunch.”

“Y-yeah,” Draco nodded, saying “thank you” to Hagrid and rushing out the door.

“We’ll figure out what to do with the egg,” Harry told the man. “Just make sure nobody, and I mean absolutely _nobody_ , finds out.

“Good day!”

“Hermione!” Harry jumped onto his new friend. “What’s up?”

“Harry!” Hermione gasped. “You scared me! I’m doing-”

“Great!” Harry grasped her arm and yanked her into a closet, Draco following closely behind with Ron in hand.

“What the hell?!” Ron yelled.

“Shut it, Weasel!” Draco spat.

“ _Draco,_ ” Harry smiled. He was not happy.

“Sorry,” the blond scoffed.

“Anyhow,” the emerald-eyed boy clasped his hands in front of him. “There is something happening that we would appreciate your help with!”

“Well, what is it?” Hermione asked.

“Promise you will not tell anyone?” Harry cocked his head.

“Of course…” Hermione glanced warrily at Draco, who was sneering in her direction.

“Weasley?”

“Fine, whatever,” Ron huffed, crossing his arms.

“Lovely!” Harry took a deep breath. “Hagrid has a dragon egg. We need to do something with it when it hatches.”

The two Gryffindors were silent.

“Huh,” Hermione tapped her lips. “That isn’t what I expected at all.”

“ _Bloody hell_ ,” Ron whistled. “A whole dragon egg?”

“Wouldn’t be half of one, Wease- Weasley.” Draco tsked.

The two glared at each other.

“Of course we’ll help you, Harry,” Hermione smiled, elbowing Ron in the side. “Just let us know what to do. I’ll do research on dragon eggs, okay?”

“Thanks, Hermione, that’ll be a big help,” Harry hugged her.

“It’s no pro-”

“What would you four be doing in a broom closet on such a nice day?” a silky voice asked.

_At this point I’m not even scared._ Harry looked up at his Head-of-House.

Snape stared down at them, a single eyebrow raised. “Well?”

Hermione paled. “Ah- sir, we were just-”

“Be careful,” Snape smirked maliciously. “Someone might think you are… up to something.”

“Sorry, sir, we’ll get right out!” Harry laughed nervously and pushed them all into the hallway. “ _Let’s go._ ” he whispered to the others.

“One moment of your _precious_ time, Potter,” Snape sneered.

“Yes, sir?” Harry turned as Draco led the others away.

“How are you feeling?” Snape asked.

“Much better, sir!” the boy smiled.

His cheeks were beginning to hurt.

“Drop the persona, Potter,” Snape said. “I’d rather talk to Harry, not whoever that is.”

Startled, Harry almost dropped the glamour.

_Too unstable._

_Control yourself._

Harry’s breathing picked up. He shook his head rapidly, clutching at his chest.

“ _Potter!_ ” Snape’s voice was distant.

_Just sit._

_Sit down._

_Sit down, Erin!_

Harry pushed himself against the stone wall and closed his eyes.

“What in the world was that, Potter?” Snape was kneeling next to him, now. “I believe you just told me you were feeling better.”

“I am, sir,” Harry took a deep breath. “I just… I don’t know. You startled me.”

“How so?”

“I’m not sure,” the boy shook his head. “Just… give me a moment.”

“As you wish,” Snape stood up and leaned against the stones, glaring at the children who passed.

“I’m fine now,” Harry said after a bit. “Sorry about that.”

“Quite alright, Mr Potter,” the professor helped him up. “We all have our moments.”

Snape’s obsidian gaze locked onto Harry’s. The Slytherin felt something… prodding at his mind? What did that even mean?

“I should get back to Draco,” Harry looked away. “Thank you, sir.”

The Potions Master nodded and watched him walk off.

_That boy needs therapy._ Snape snorted to himself.

“Hey, Potter!” Flint shouted.

“Yeah?” Harry turned around, about to step onto the green grass.

“Practice will be every Sunday, got it? Make sure to be there tomorrow!” the boy winked at his house-mate.

“Got it!” Harry grinned, this time less forced.

Quidditch always made Harry smile.

“Harry, over here!” Draco yelled.

The midnight-haired boy rushed over to his friends, marvelling at Draco’s ability to climb trees.

The rest of the day was rather peaceful, apart from the little voice in the back of Harry’s head.

_You’re becoming unstable._

_Control yourself._

Control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant to upload this in the morning, sorry about that! Here it is, though. Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are widely appreciated!  
> The next chapter will be up next week on Friday!  
> Omfg I just noticed this chapter was so short I'm really sorry about that- I'll make the next one longer, I promise-


	9. Your Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faster.  
> They'll catch you.  
> RUN FASTER.

Defense Against the Dark Arts. With the way Draco described it, it had potential to be one of his favourite classes.

_ If _ he didn’t feel as if his head was going to explode every time he entered the classroom.

Perhaps it was the intense smell of garlic overwhelming his senses. Maybe it was the way each sentence took twice as long to pass Professor Quirrell’s lips. Maybe it was the way he was consistently being stared at by the man and called to answer questions.

Maybe it was everything.a

“M-Mr Pot-ter?” Quirrell stuttered.

“Yes, sir?” Harry looked up, bags ever-present under his green eyes.

“Wou-would you li-like t-to ans-answer the s-second que-question?”

The boy huffed. “A… Knockback Jinx?”

“C-correct,” Quirrell turned and continued scribbling on the chalkboard with a shaky hand.

Professor Quirinus Quirrell was a… peculiar fellow. He always held his hands close to him, fingers constantly twitching. He wore a purple turban that consistently reeked of garlic. Draco believed it was to ward off vampires, for it was said that the professor had been traumatized by the events he witnessed while overseas; most including magical creatures, such as vampires. He usually sat next to Professor Snape during meals (when the Potions Master was present).

Harry did not like him in the least.

His scar consistently burned and ached as he sat through the lessons. Days he did  _ not  _ have Defense were bliss. Something was always off about Professor Quirrell, but the man seemed so helpless…

“Harry!” Draco shoved him.

“Watch it,” Harry hissed. “What?”

“It’s time to go.

Nodding, Harry gathered his things and followed his friend out of the classroom.

“Finally out,” Draco sighed contentedly.

“Want to go visit Hagrid’s?” Harry asked.

“That blasted dog better not be there.”

The boys turned around and raced across the grounds, laughing as they tripped and rolled down hills. Hogwarts was always a wonderful sight to see.

“Boys!” Hagrid grinned widely when he saw the two on his doorstep.

“Hello, Hagrid!” Harry smiled, nudging Draco with his elbow.

Draco grumbled something unintelligible as they were let inside. Harry studied the dragon egg with curiosity. The scales glimmering in the evening light, giving off a faint light to the hut.

“Have you figured out what to do with it?” Draco huffed, folding his arms.

“Not yet, lad,” Hagrid wailed and blew his nose. “Oh, lord! I can’t let the little guy go!”

The blond sneered. “It hasn’t even hatched yet, and you’re already bawling over it?”

“Draco, be nice,” Harry whispered to his friend.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued listening to Hagrid’s sobbing.

The malachite-eyed boy soothed the half-giant as the sun continued to set. The time for Quidditch practice was steadily approaching.

“Hagrid, I’m sorry, but we must go,” Harry smiled calmly. “We’ll be back tomorrow. I just don’t want to get in trouble with Marcus.”

“Alright, lad, off with you’s!” Hagrid sniffed. “Have fun! Don’t worry ‘bout me, y’a hear?”

“See you tomorrow!”

“Potter!” Flint cheered happily, ruffling Harry’s hair as the boy ran up to the others. “Glad you didn’t die, kid.”

Harry smiled. “Me too,”

“Are you sure that tiny thing won’t get hurt?” Heather asked rather loudly.

“I’m not  _ that _ tiny,” the first-year pouted.

“Lay off the kid,” another chaser, Graham, said. “With him being so small, we could probably beat those lions to a pulp!”

“That’s what I said!” Flint laughed. He turned to the stands. “You brought Malfoy with you, I see.”

“Yeah, he’s planning on trying out for the team next year. He wants to get a taste of what it’s like before, though,” Harry waved at his friend.

Draco waved back.

“Okay, let’s get started,” Flint threw his leg over his broom. “Follow me. We’re going to warm up.”

As they flew, Harry basked in the feeling of weightlessness. He felt as though all his stress and pains were gone. The wind through his hair, the whipping of his clothing. Despite his mind being clear, he continued following Flint.

Up they went, passed the clouds. Harry held out his hand, brushing the white tufts of water which floated slowly through the sky. He looked at his palm, noting the apparent droplets. He saw the mist that floated near them. Everything seemed so much more loveable.

Harry never wanted to come down. The sky was everything. Nothing could get him up here. He didn’t have to worry about the matters of the ground. Up in the sky, he was free.

They were free.

“You okay, Potter?” Graham asked.

Harry blinked.

_ Did the glamour fall?  _ Harry thought to himself, staring at his hands.  _ Did he see? _

“Potter?”

“What?” he shook his head. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

That was when he heard it.

It was always when he said he was fine.

A faint whisper clouded his hearing, making him stagger in the air. His head was pulled towards the Forbidden Forest.

_ “Feed.” _

_ “We must be ready.” _

_ “Capture the stone.” _

“POTTER!”

Harry jerked and looked down.

The rest of the team was already soaring towards Flint, who was waiting patiently on the Pitch.

“Sorry!” Harry looked back at the forest one last time before flying back down.

“What, did you glitch?”

“I don’t know what happened, Draco,” Harry huffed as the two made their way back to the Common Room.

“I’m just glad you didn’t fall from all the way-

Draco’s words were lost as a hand came around his mouth and Harry’s. They were pulled into a room.

“What the hell?!” Draco spat.

Hermione and Ron stood in front of them. Hermione smiled. “Sorry for the scare! We just thought it was appropriate since you had done it to us the other day.”

“We didn’t scare you like this!” the icy-eyed boy sighed. “You okay, Harry?”

Harry knelt on the ground, a blank stare on his face.

“Harry?” Hermione whispered.

“Just give me a minute,” Harry wheezed, voice raspy.

“We really didn’t mean to scare you like that, Potter-” Ron tried.

“He said to give him a minute!” Draco yelled.

**_*Trigger warning! There’s violence*_ **

_ The day was sunny. There was a slight, cool breeze. For the first time in a long while, Harry felt a bit calm. _

_ A hand came over his mouth, pulling him from the swing he was seated on. _

_ “Itty bitty Potter!” Dudley laughed. “What are  _ you _ doing by yourself? _

_ Harry tried to scream “Let me go!”, but his cousin had a firm grip on him. He attempted biting the older boy’s palm, but Dudley smacked him on the head. _

_ “Quick, Piers! Knock him up a bit!” _

_ Piers cracked his knuckles, attempting to seem menacing. He punched Harry across the jaw, emitting a muffled yelp from the boy. A swift kick to the stomach, and blood stained Dudley’s hand. _

_ Harry hated his cousin. _

_ He lay on the floor, bloodied, staring at the sky. His limbs felt heavy. He wanted to go to sleep. To just… _

_ Make the pain go away. _

_ “I told him those muggles were the worst kind of people on this planet,” a soft voice said. _

_ “Agreed.” a deeper one drawled. _

_ Harry could not open his eyes, now, even if he tried. _

_ A cool wave of numbness washed over him, lulling his bruises and sores. _

_ “Hush, child, we’ll help you,” the first voice whispered. _

_ “Shall we report this to the Headmaster?” _

_ “We can, but he will not listen, I promise you. He says those ‘blood wards’ are keeping him safe. I tell you, blood wards mean nothing if the protected does not feel at home.” _

_ “I understand.” _

_ “For now, we leave him,” _

_ “As you wish.” _

“Harry!” Draco snapped his fingers.

“Hm?” Harry blinked. He noticed he was on the floor.

“Thank Merlin,” the blond sighed with a smile. “I thought we were going to have to bring you to the Hospital Wing again.”

Harry hummed and looked around. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron was looking away.

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked.

“We scared you!” Hermione sobbed.

“You did much more than scare him, Mudblood!” Draco yelled.

“Oi!” Ron jerked towards the Slytherin. “Take that back!”

“Sit on it, Weasel-”

Harry rested his hand rather harshly on Draco’s shoulder. He glared at his housemate. “We’re all fine. Calm down.”

“But-”

“Hermione, what is it that you needed?” Harry smiled again.

“Oh, ah-” Hermione wiped her tears away and reached into her bag. “I found a book about dragons. It gives helpful tips about raising a dragon egg and hatchling. Would you like it?”

“I’m not very good with books,” the malachite-eyed boy shook his head. “You keep it. We asked you for help for a reason, didn’t we?”

“Yeah,” Ron cleared his throat. “I have a brother, Charlie, that deals with dragons. I could owl him, if it’d help.”

“Yes!” Harry beamed. “Could he take the dragon?”

“Probably-”

“We’re saved!” he cheered.

“Not quite yet, Harry,” Draco said. “We have to plan and get the dragon safely away.”

“That’s not going to be for a while.”

“We’ll help as best we can, Harry,” Hermione said. “It’s almost time for dinner. We can walk with you two, if you want-”

“Slytherins with Gryffindors?” Draco scoffed. “Unlikely.”

“Of course we can walk together!” the dark haired boy stood up and burst out of the closet. “God, I hate cramped spaces like that. They get me all… nervous.

“Come on, guys!” Harry grabbed Hermione’s arm and dragged her off.

“That kid’s got something wrong with him,” Ron said to Draco. “Past few days have been a hell of a time. You saw him collapse!”

“I sit next to him.”

“Exactly.”

“Harry’s… got a few past experiences. He’s just adjusting to this new life.” Draco tried to keep as vague as possible.

“What ‘past experiences’?” Ron made a face.

“None of your business, Weasel.”

“I swear to Merlin, Malfoy, I’m going to beat your arse one of these days-”

“You already did. Be thankful I haven’t told my father.”

Ron was quiet after that.

“Erin?” Draco asked as they were getting ready for bed.

“What’s up?” the girl was tying her hair up in a ponytail, Vincent and Gregory having not returned from the common room.

“Remember what happened in the broom closet? When Hermione and Weasley scared us?”

“Vividly.”

“Do you… want to talk about what happened?”

“Not particularly.”

Draco rubbed his eyes. “Listen, I just want to make sure you’re alright. We could always talk to someone-”

“I’m fine, Draco,” Erin whispered, getting into her bed. “Leave it be.”

“I’m your friend!” the blond protested. “I want the best for you-"

“Then leave me alone!” she yelled, tears threatening to fall. “I don’t have to tell you  _ anything _ !”

“That isn’t right!” Draco shouted back. “I can tell you’re hurting, and it’s only going to get worse if you hold it in!”

“ _ You don’t think I know that?! _ ” the tears flowed freely down her face, now. “Prying it out of me isn’t going to make me feel better, Draco! Shove off and mind your own business!”

“ _ Let me help you! _ ”

“I  _ can’t! _ ”

Infuriated and emotional, Erin jumped out of the bed and stormed towards the door, replacing the glamour as she closed it.

Tears still staining his cheeks, Harry rushed down the steps and out of the common room, ignoring his friends who called his name. Hearing fuzzy and blurred vision, Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts, unknowing of his destination.

Crossing corridors and stairwells, Harry suddenly found himself staring at the shadowed grounds of Hogwarts. The wind was cool on his flushed skin. Taking a shaky breath, Harry knelt down in the grass.

_ “Feed.” _

_ “We must be ready.” _

He gasped, looking towards the Forbidden Forest. The trees beckoned him closer.

What that meant, Harry had no clue.

He stood up, the weightless feeling of flying pouring over him. His thoughts were clouded by the look of the trees.

Harry thought he heard a distant voice yelling for him, but he couldn’t tell.

All he heard were the voices of the forest.

He was vaguely aware of his steps picking up speed, cloak trapped tightly around him.

The distant voice grew louder.

Yet the forest was strongest.

Now noticing he was running, Harry’s consciousness crashed down on him for a split second. He tripped, feeling something grasp his cloak. He jerked out of the hold and continued running.

_ Faster. _

_ They’ll catch you. _

_ RUN FASTER. _

And so faster he ran, deeper into the forest and farther from the voice.

Harry didn’t know how long he had run for. He had suddenly dropped to the floor at some point, panting. He didn’t know where he was. His thoughts were still nonexistent. His limbs still attempted to move on their own.

His vision, however, was beginning to return. Looking around, Harry noticed a moving figure in front of him. It was in the shape of a person, surrounded by a dark cloak. It was hunched over something.

Squinting in the dim light, Harry cried out.

A unicorn.

He had never seen a unicorn in real life, of course, but he knew what they looked like.

And that was a unicorn.

Dead.

Being fed on by whatever that  _ thing _ was.

A fresh wave of tears flowed down his cheeks. He was unaware of how the glamour was still holding.

Regaining control of his appendages, Harry scrambled back into a tree.

Voices of all sorts filled his ears. He screamed, clutching at his hair. The once calming trees were now closing in on him. The monster grew nearer. The voices grew louder.

_ Breathe. _

_ Breathe, boy! _

_ BREATHE! _

“Potter!” Harry was now being shaken. “Potter, it is alright! Wake up, child!”

Harry kicked at whatever was holding him. The scent of spices and herbs soothed the voices, bringing the boy back to reality bit by bit.

“The voices- monster- trees-” Harry gasped, now clutching at the person.

“Hush, child, they’re gone.”

Looking up, Harry saw Professor Snape.

He laughed.

And fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for being late. I had school in the morning, so I've been working on this in the afternoon. Please leave comments! I thank you for reading!  
> I almost put an UwU here.


End file.
